


Siren Call

by Seasound (Shinska)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/pseuds/Seasound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new transfer has a secret. Will it hurt the Autobots... or will she use it to help them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was normal… almost too normal. It had been some time since the Decepticons attacked and everyone at the ARK were wondering just when that small peace would last. However, despite this small reprieve, everyone in the ARK was still busy with their daily duties. Red Alert was monitoring everything, Ratchet was fixing Sunstreaker and Sideswipe up… again, Optimus was listening to a report from Prowl, Jazz was listening to his music, Wheeljack experimenting. The sounds of normal daily life sounded all around the ship. However, one thing was different. Today there would be a new transfer and everyone was excited. This transfer would change everyone’s lives forever and they didn’t even know it yet.

  
“Sunstreaker. Do you know when the new transfer will arrive?”

  
“I don’t know and I most certainly do not care.”

  
Sideswipe made a look at his brother, “Come on. The entire crew is buzzing about their arrival. What department will they work in, is it mech or femme, or even better, are they a warrior class like you and me?”

  
“Or maybe they’re a toaster just like you will be if you don’t shut up and sit still!” Ratchet yelled, thumping Sideswipe in the head with his wrench.

  
Sunstreaker smirked at his brother’s misfortune. Suddenly the doors to the med-bay were thrown open and Huffer stood in the doorway, panting.

  
“The ship’s landing! The new transfer’s arrived!”

  
Sideswipe hopped off the berth and for once… Ratchet did nothing. He was just as curious and excited about this new transfer as much as anyone else on the _ARK_. The four of them made their way to the ship entrance just as the ship landed. Waiting was Optimus Prime himself. What was so special about this transfer that needed the attention of one Optimus Prime? Was it his old flame, Elita-One? The question was soon answered, however, and it was to everyone’s surprise. When the ship’s ramp extended, the transfer walked down it and stood in front of Optimus Prime at attention.

  
“Nightglider reporting for duty as ordered, sir.”

  
“At ease Nightglider. Welcome to Earth.”

  
“Thank you, sir!”

  
There was buzzing all around. The transfer was a femme of small stature and an even smaller frame. They all had the same question; what was so special about this particular femme that required Optimus’ full attention? However, none of them would find out. Optimus and Nightglider retreated to Optimus’ office where he explained how things worked around the _ARK_ and what would be expected of her. Nightglider listened intently, taking in everything. Then came the question she knew would be asked.

  
“Now I must ask. When I was told to take you into my crew I was told that you had a special… ability. May I inquire as to what it is?”

  
“I am sorry, sir, but as per my orders that is classified information. If such a time comes that you need to know then I will tell you. Until then, my ability remains secret.”

  
“Then just answer me this… can this ability be used against the Autobots?”

  
Nightglider sighed. It was still top secret, but he did have a right to know if it was for safety reasons. “Yes, sir. It’s something that could be used against both Autobots and Decepticons.”

  
Optimus nodded, “Alright then. Until such time as I need to know what the ability is, I will be placing you under probation for the time being. As you have an ability that is dangerous to not only the Decepticons, but to ourselves, you will be closely monitored until further notice.”

  
Nightglider smirked, “I understand, sir, but I can tell you it isn’t dangerous per se, but it is something to be cautious of.”

  
She stood at attention again, “Anything else sir?”

  
“No. Jazz will show you around the _ARK_ and then you will be shown to your quarters. I want you to report to Prowl tomorrow morning to be assigned your shift and duties. Dismissed.”

  
Nightglider turned just as Optimus’ door opened and Jazz filled the doorway. “Prime here says you need a guide. I happen to know everything about the _ARK_ inside and out.”

  
The femme smiled softly and followed after Jazz. She got many curious stares, but thanks to her programming and training, the femme ignored them. Jazz showed her the main area as well as the communal wash racks, rec. room, and even training area. After Nightglider was shown everything, Jazz took her to her quarters. The femme was to be sharing with a mech by the name of Trailbreaker. He greeted her warmly. Nightglider nodded and waited until Jazz left before turning to Trailbreaker.

  
“I am sorry, but I cannot be sharing a room. It’s not that I dislike you, but I have an ability that isn’t… normal. And for everyone’s safety I would need to request my own quarters.”

  
With an apologetic smile on her face as she left the confused Trailbreaker behind and went to Optimus’ office. She knocked on the Prime’s door and waited.

  
“Enter!”

  
Upon entering, Nightglider saw that it was just him and she stood at attention.

  
“Sir? Remember I told you that my ability is one that needs to be weary of?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“I must apologize, but because of it my ability will not allow me to share a room with another. Consider it for safety reasons.”

  
Optimus looked up, frowning behind his mask, “Again I ask. Will it endanger our crew?”

  
Nightglider shook her head. “The ability itself won’t, but if the Decepticons got their hands on me they could use me as bait. I’m your secret weapon, sir.”

  
Optimus sighed, “Very well. For Trailbreaker’s safety I will put you in a room on your own. Thank you for letting me know.”

  
The femme nodded. She was then dismissed and she headed to the rec. room, but was stopped by Trailbreaker.

  
“Did I do something wrong?”

  
“Oh, no. It has nothing to do with you. I just don’t want to see you hurt is all.”

  
“I can help.”

  
Nightglider shook her head, “Unfortunately, no one can help. Not even Optimus Prime knows the full extent of my ability… and I hope he never does.”

  
Unfortunately, things would only go downhill from there. Nightglider was placed in her own room which caused a lot of suspicion and rumors around the ship. Why had Nightglider asked for her own room? Had she done something wrong? Was she a Decepticon spy? There were so many questions with no answers. Nightglider could only hope that no one found out about her ability… for everyone’s sake.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Nightglider reported to Prowl as ordered. He placed her in a patrol with Trailbreaker, Sideswipe, Hound, and Mirage. The femme followed the group without question. Sideswipe was trying to chat her up, trying to figure out more about her. However, Nightglider could not reveal much without giving away her secret and for everyone’s safety she kept as quiet as possible. The femme chose an alt-mode in the form of a Ferrari 612 that even Sunstreaker was jealous of. Nightglider’s programming would not allow her to choose anything less than aesthetically pleasing. During the patrol, the group found no traces of the Decepticons which was unusual. They had not remained silent for so long before.

“Let’s head back. There’s nothing out here.” Hound said with a sigh.

Suddenly Nightglider’s senses went haywire. “INCOMING!”

The rest of her group looked at her funny. Before long they heard the sound of jets. Sideswipe transformed and began firing. It was Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp! How had Nightglider known? It was too late to ask at the moment because they were currently under fire. The purple Seeker, Skywarp, shot and hit Nightglider square in the chest. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the shock on her commerades’ faces.

...

...

...

...

...

...

“She’s coming around. She’s lucky it didn’t pierce her spark chamber.”

Nightglider moaned as she fought to come to. Her silvery blue optics blinked at the harsh light before it was turned off, leaving the room in surreal shadows. Suddenly a very cross white face entered her vision.

“I don’t have time to heal slagging idiots who don’t know when to move!”

“Isn’t Skywarp the one that teleports? Kind of hard to move if he’s faster than I am, doctor.”

Ratchet sighed. “I’ll grant you that one. Luckily you only had external chestplating injuries and it was your helm that took the worst damage. It’s all taken care of now.”

A slight spike of fear coursed through Nightglider, but her face remained passive. Hopefully Ratchet had not noticed anything strange while he was fixing her. She wasn’t quite ready to reveal her ability just yet. She waited while Ratchet did some final checks before he finally released her with the threat of turning her into a toaster if she did that again. The femme left to head to the rec. room. On the way she ran into Trailbreaker.

“Oh you’re alright. Some of us were worried.”

“Trailbreaker, I appreciate the concern, but it’s going to take more than slight chest damage to take me out.”

“Still. You have some very concerned mechs on your hands. Are you heading to the rec. room?”

“Yes, and I can get my own energon thank you.”

The two entered together and immediately the femme was surrounded by concerned faces. The femme pushed her way through and grabbed a cube of energon before taking a seat in the corner by herself. She hummed while she sipped, glancing around at the other mechs. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sitting with Bluestreak. Jazz was chatting with Hound and Mirage. Even Trailbreaker had decided to sit with Huffer and Cliffjumper. Suddenly a soft voice spoke.

“May I sit here?”

Nightglider looked up to see a handsome pink and yellow mech. The femme indicated the opposite chair.

“Go right ahead. I’m Nightglider.”

“Hot Rod. Welcome to Earth, Nightglider.”

“Thank you Hot Rod.”

Nightglider’s senses picked up that his mech was very much single. She began striking up a conversation with him. Before long the two were laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Her coding seemed satisfied with the results of this conversation as was Nightglider. There were still a few mechs to meet with, and she was graced with the presences of Blurr and Springer. Both were single, but Nightglider’s coding immediately dismissed Blurr. So the fast talking mech would only be a friend.

“WelcometoEarthmynameisBlurr. Howdoyoudo?”

“Hello Blurr. I am fine, and yourself?”

Hot Rod looked amazed, “I can’t even understand him sometimes. How do you do it?”

“Self training. There were a few excited mechs in my last unit that talked fast. I became somewhat of an interpreter for the others.”

“That’samazing! Didyouknowyou’reamazing? Ican’tbelieveitthatsomeoneunderstandsme. CanyouHotRodSpringer?”

The two mechs looked at Blurr confused. Nightglider sipped her energon and calmly explained.

“He said it was amazing and that he can’t believe it… and he’s asking the pair of you if you believe it.”

Springer laughed, “I like you Nightglider. Welcome to Earth. Unfortunately Blurr and myself have to report to Prowl for duty. Catch you later!”

The green mech and blue mech departed leaving Nightglider alone with Hot Rod once more. They sat there in comfortable silence before Nightglider stood and thanked Hot Rod for the company. She, too, had to return to her duties. She knew that Ratchet wouldn’t take kindly to it, but it was in her nature to be working and not sitting around doing nothing. The femme made her way through the base and stopped by Wheeljack’s lab. He was angry because Perceptor wasn’t there.

“Anything wrong, Wheeljack?”

“Oh just the fact that Perceptor isn’t here to deliver these datapads to Ratchet and Prowl like I requested. They have the schematics of a new project I’m working on. I’d like Prowl’s and Ratchet’s go ahead to work on it.”

"I can take them for you."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm here and you need the datapads delivered... unless you want to deliver them yourself?"

"Fair point. Prowl's office is in corridor A, section 5. And you know where Ratchet is."

Nightglider nodded and took the datapads. She followed Wheeljack’s directions and found herself at Prowl’s office. However, she was surprised to see Ratchet already there.

"I told you to rest."

“Not really. You just said to leave the med-bay, Ratchet. And something about turning me into a toaster.”

Prowl chuckled. “I think the humans would call that a burn, Ratchet. You just got owned by the newbie.”

He chuckled once more before turning to Nightglider, “How may I help you?”

She handed them the datapads, “I’m just the messenger since Perceptor wasn’t there to deliver them.”

Prow frowned. “Odd. Perceptor’s never been late before for anything. And those two are like brothers or even something more. Perceptor’s always hanging on to Wheeljack’s every word and would do anything for him.”

He turned to the computer. “Teletraan, locate Perceptor.”

"Perceptor is in his quarters."

"May I ask why?"

"I am afraid that it is not by his own choice."

Ratchet growled. "Let me guess... Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?"

"That is correct."

Prowl sighed. "Alert Perceptor that I'm on my way."

The SIC got to his feet asking Nightglider and Ratchet to wait for him before he left his office to go bail Perceptor out of whatever prank the twins put him through. It took Nightglider a few moments to realize that Ratchet was staring at her. Normally it wouldn’t have been an issue except for the fact that he was looking at her hungrily.

_Scrap! My armor has to have an opening._

The femme checked herself over, but her armor was firmly intact. She glanced at Ratchet, stepping back with confusion.

"Ratchet?"

Her saying his name caused the medic to shake his helm. “What happened?”

"You tell me. You just started staring at me."

“I’m sorry, Nightglider. I don’t know what came over me.”

The femme did. It was the reason she had checked her armor out the way she did. Soon Prowl was back with an angry look.

“Teletraan. Are the twins on the ship?”

“Sunstreaker is out on patrol and Sideswipe just entered the rec. room.”

"Prowl to Sideswipe!"

There was a loud shriek from the rec. room and then the sounds of running. Prowl growled, knowing that Sideswipe was starting to run. Nightglider stepped out of the office just as Sideswipe passed her by. The femme quickly stuck her foot out and the red mech went flying. Before long Prowl had one of Sideswipe’s arms.

“Why do you do these things? Did you know that Perceptor was late for duty because of you?”

“Sorry, Prowl. It was just a joke I swear.”

“Just a joke? Perceptor’s paint is ruined and on top of that he was covered from head to foot in medical gauze!”

Sideswipe blinked. “I didn’t touch his paint, I swear. I only came up with the gauze part.”

"So I take it that the paint part was Sunstreaker's idea?"

Sideswipe murmured, "Maybe."

Prowl regained his composure and dragged Sideswipe to the brig. He looked over his shoulder. "Nightglider go rest. Or I'm sure that Ratchet will finally make good on his promises."

The femme dipped her head and headed for her quarters. Once there the femme did a self diagnostic and groaned when the results came back. It would soon be time to avoid the crew for a few days. She could not afford for them to catch her in a... prone predicament.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Sideswipe was put into the brig. When Sunstreaker had returned the mech was also placed in the brig but later released when he admitted to having no part with the prank of Perceptor. As Nightglighter continued around, she began to notice that everyone's stares got worse and worse. It became particularly bad after a week. The femme had been working with her weapons; cleaning them, making sure they worked, test firing them. Ironhide came up then and wrapped his arms around Nightglider's stomachplating. The femme freaked out and pummeled Ironhide before she made a mad dash to her quarters. Once there she locked the door tight and collapsed onto the berth. Ironhide's reactions told her that it was time to hide away for awhile.

The door chimed. "Nightglider? It's me."

It was Optimus.

"I'm sorry Optimus. I'll face the consequences later, but for now PLEASE stay away from here. I need to work through this on my own."

There was silence before footsteps walked away. In the med-bay, Ratchet was cursing and muttering as he welded and pieced Ironhide back together.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Ratchet. One moment I walked onto the weapons range and the next moment I feel so much pain. Everything in between is a complete blank."

Ratchet frowned. "Odd. Various crew members have been saying the same thing at different times, but this is the first time that Nightglider has actually done something wrong."

Optimus entered then. "Nightglider sounded frantic. I could sense the truth in her words, but... something is not right. She knows she did wrong and will pay for it, but there seemed to be a type of strain in her voice. Ratchet when do you think you'll be able to get to her and check her over?"

"Probably not until the end of the day. I have a lot of reports to catch up on and hearing that a lot of the crew members have been having lapses in memory actually concerns me. I want to do a medical hardline and run diagnostics on them, make sure that nothing has harmed their systems."

"Very well. Report to me when you are able to get to Nightglider."

"I will, Optimus."

The Prime left and called Prowl to his office. The SIC entered and took a seat. "You wished to see me, Optimus?"

"You have heard what Nightglider did, yes?"

"Yes, sir. Based on all data available there was a 1.241% probability that Nightglider did this because she wanted to. The most likely calculation was a 97.334% that there is something wrong with her."

Optimus became alarmed. "A glitch? Like what you and Red Alert have?"

Prowl shook his head. "No. The probability of that is almost infinitesimal. No probably more like coding she was either born with or was programmed into her before she joined the Autobots. Though... I did manage to find out a little bit about her when she was with her last unit. Nightglider had been spending an awful lot of time with their medic, Dusk Sky. It turns out that he was her brother."

"Was?"

Prowl nodded. "The details are fuzzy but he was put to death for treason. I believe it was him that put through Nightglider's transfer orders."

"So he's good at forging signatures. But why would he go through the trouble of saving his sister's life if was treasonous?"

Prowl shook his head again, wings flicking in annoyance. "I don't know, Optimus. She's secretive and I'm beginning to wonder if some of our fellow Autobots are correct."

"About which part?"

"Whether or not that Nightglider is an Decepticon spy."

The Prime chuckled. "She isn't. However, she is hiding something from the Matrix and myself to which neither of us can comprehend. She did tell me when she first arrived that she was our secret weapon. What about her ability makes her so... useful? I hold the Matrix, you have high processing power, Elita-One can stop time but at a cost. What about Nightglider makes her more special than any of us?"

Prowl sighed, "That is something that will only be revealed with time. Since she has locked herself away for now, there is nothing more I can do until she faces society again."

Optimus nodded, "Very well. Thank you, Prowl. Please keep an optic out of her and send her to me if you do see her. Also. Have someone drop off energon to her quarters. Either way she's going to need her strength."

Prowl flicked his wings and left, leaving Optimus to wonder what in Primus' name was up with Nightglider.

Nearly another week passed before the first Autobot would find out what exactly was wrong with Nightglider. During that week, Nightglider had deteriorated into a feral, animal like state. She drank the energon that was provided for her and left the empty cubes outside to be collected later. The femme's armor was now fluffed out like an angry cat's and the femme's claws were long and sharp. Whenever someone passed by the door, Nightglider would hiss at it as if to warn off anyone that dared to bother her. Finally, one such mech did so. Jazz spent a good two hours trying break the lock on Nightglider's door. It finally opened and he stood right at the entrance.

"Nightglider? You in here?"

A hiss and the shifting of a frame. Then a pained voice filled the air.

"Jazz... you need to leave. Please."

Jazz shook his head. "No. You sound like you are in pain. As TIC of the Autobots I, too, have to make sure that my team is safe and from harm."

He stepped inside and let the doors shut behind him... which proved to be the wrong choice he had ever made. A high pitched snarl filled the air, startling Jazz. Before he could do anything he found himself on Nightglider's berth with the femme straddling him. Spark racing, Jazz watched with wide optics at the femme above him. She didn't look like herself anymore! Her optics seemed to be unfocused and not quite there and her armor made her look grotesque. However, the femme's voice spoke again; pain filled with regret.

"I did try to warn you."

Jazz became confused before his optics widened in shock and horror as his spike slid out between them. A pleasurable growl escaped Nightglider as Jazz heard the soft clicking of the femme's port panel sliding open. It hit him then. She was going to frag him! Before he could protest anything, Nightglider slid down onto his spike and began rocking her hips. Despite the confusion and terror, Jazz could sense there was still a bit of compassion and tenderness from Nightglider. Whatever was causing her to do this, the femme herself was still as gentle as she had been when she first arrived. It still did not excuse the fact that she was taking him without permission.

The charge didn't last long. Jazz arched upwards with a keen as he overloaded with Nightglider. The femme's fingers tightened for a moment before they released after the overloaded passed. The femme slid off of Jazz's spike and lay down. Her armor settled and the femme began to look normal again. Jazz fled, afraid that Nightglider would try and stop him. Terror filled his spark and he didn't stop until he made it to Prowl's office and cried in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

After Jazz left, Nightglider recharged. It took an additional two days before she was finally collected enough to go face her punishments. The first for pummeling Ironhide and the second for fragging Jazz without his permission. In those two days, everyone had noticed that the normally upbeat and outgoing mech was silent and brooding. The looks they threw Nightglider made her flinch, though she knew she deserved it. The femme chimed Optimus' door and he called for her to enter. She stood at the door and looked at those that had gathered. Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Red Alert, and Kup.

The femme stood at attention and let the doors shut behind her. There was tension in the air before Optimus got to his feet, voice cold.

"Your actions as of late have made me question you and your motives. I--"

Nightglider held up a hand. "I did warn you that I was to be left alone. I will take the required punishments for what I did to both Ironhide and Jazz, but I also request that you at least punish Jazz for having invaded my space at the worst possible time."

Jazz spoke up. "Her voice was filled with pain. Like something was hurting her. And when she had spoken again there was regret in her voice."

Nightglider sighed. "What do you know?"

Prowl spoke up, "That your brother falsified your transfer orders and was killed for treason."

The femme winced, memories slamming back. The femme had fled after that. She had come to Optimus because of his kind and gentle nature. Now... now the femme had the sinking suspicion that no one here would accept her. Maybe joining the Autobots wasn't such a good idea. The next one to speak was Kup.

"Why would you go and do something as stupid as taking Jazz against his will?"

"I did try to warn him off, give him a chance to listen and run. The coding I was born with was the reason behind it. I was still myself enough to try and make sure that DIDN'T happen but the moment the doors closed my coding took over."

Ratchet growled, "So what in Primus' name is wrong with you?"

Nightglider sighed. "Nothing is _wrong_ with me per se. It's just..."

She couldn't. They would never understand her and they never would. Her kind were shunned and treated like plagues. If they knew what she was then everything she had worked hard to prove would have been for nothing. However, Optimus was speaking again, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"It still doesn't explain WHY you did these things to two of my best officers."

Nightglider shifted, fear spiking. Prowl sent a private comm. to Optimus. -Optimus I fear that there's something deeper. Jazz said that she tried to warn him off but something pushed her anyway, aside from Jazz continuing into her quarters. I think she KNEW this would happen which is why she requested solitary quarters instead of bunking with Trailbreaker. And she did say something about coding she was born with.-

It suddenly hit him then. Nightglider was terrified of being found out; didn't like medics, the fear had been apparent then, the looks mechs gave her and their lapse of memories, her attacking Ironhide was self-defense, and then with Jazz. Every single one of those moments the femme tried to give them a chance to back off but not one of them had, at least not with Ironhide and Jazz. But what could have caused this? Prowl brought himself back to reality when Optimus spoke once more.

"What are you afraid of, Nightglider? What are you so afraid of that you can't tell us? What is this ability that the Decepticons could use against us?"

Nightglider actually started shaking, a sign of a near panic attack. All the mechs were suddenly on high alert. Ratchet scanned her and cursed.

"Optimus her readings are off the charts. You need to st--"

Nightglider exploded. "YOU WANT TO KNOW?! I'M A SIREN!"

The shock filled the air before Nightglider turned on her heel and ran from the office, tears streaming down her face. There was no time to get her things. The hunt had begun. Her life was over if she was caught. Nightglider ran into a few mechs on her way out of the _ARK_. Swoop tried to stop her but Nightglider shoved him away before making it outside. Everything had been for nothing. Fear clutched her spark as she took off into the wilderness in hopes that she would deactivate before she was captured. Everything had gone wrong the moment her last unit found out about her brother.

Back in the office it was Kup that spoke first. "I've never seen a Siren act like that before. Could it be that everything we were taught about them are mostly false?"

Ratchet rubbed his chin. "I understand now why she was so afraid to tell us. Back on Cybertron if you were found to be a Siren or of Siren coding you were automatically executed."

He stopped, a look of horror on his face. "Oh no... Her brother had to be of Siren coding. The only way a Siren can't produce is to interface with a sibling or parent in order to ensure that the coding is satisfied but the Sparking doesn't happen."

"What are you saying?"

"It makes sense now. She was afraid that we would offline her if we knew what she was. She's been a dutiful Autobot; following orders, making friends, doing her duties. When Perceptor had been pranked, Nightglider told me that I had started staring at her. I had a memory lapse, not knowing why. She was nearing her heat cycle!"

Ironhide winced. "So when my lapse of memory happened?"

"I think her Siren pheromones were telling your creating protocols that she was ready. She escaped to her quarters to prevent it from happening again."

Jazz looked sick. "Oh Primus. That's why she was filled with pain. It's not good to hold back heat cycles under normal conditions. It's painful and a lot of times can be several dangerous, but... how does a Siren get out of the cycle if she isn't with a family member?"

Ratchet took a shuddering breath. "This is the part that no one is going to like. Sirens were created to produce. The only way to get one out of their cycle outside of family is to leave them be until the cycle ends naturally... or to become Sparked."

Prowl stiffened. "So that means..."

Ratchet nodded, "Nightglider is carrying. Siren or not I cannot condone the death of a Sparkling! Primus she hasn't done anything wrong except follow what she was born with. She warned us, tried to keep us away during her vulnerable time. Now we have a carrier running around because she thinks we're going to kill her!"

Kup was on his feet. "I'll send a search party ou--"

"No. That will only serve to frighten her more. The only way we can bring her back is with someone she trusts explicitly."

"Well aside from family, who would it be?"

There was silence. None of them had been particularly friendly with her as of late. Hot Rod, Blurr, and Springer were the friendliest that Nightglider had ever been with, but they weren't trustworthy in her optics. And the mechs in this room were definitely out because they had acted cold and cruel to her. So who would be the best choice? Not Sideswipe or Sunstreaker. They were too unpredictable to be of any help. Who?! Suddenly Jazz spoke.

"I have a list of likely trustworthy Autobots that Nightglider MIGHT listen to."

The group listened as Jazz listed off the names. Orders were given and the mentioned Autobots were brought to Optimus and Prowl for further instructions.


	5. Chapter 5

Night had fallen before Nightglider collapsed to the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she pounded a fist into the ground. She had been stupid to ever think that Optimus Prime and his unit of Autobots would ever be compassionate to her. She was just a mindless monster to them. Sirens had no place on Cybertron and were executed the moment they were discovered. There had been quite a few Sirens and Siren coding carriers that had been working for the Autobots for years. When they were discovered only a small handful ever survived. Nightglider had been one, her brother, her carrier, two other femme Sirens, and three children between those two Sirens. Now for sure Nightglider's brother was dead so the good Sirens went from eight to seven. And with Nightglider discovered, it was only a matter of time before she was caught and executed like so many of her kind.

"I was stupid. I was so slagging stupid to ever think things could change."

The femme sobbed into the ground. She knew she was carrying, it was one of the few ways to bring a Siren out of the cycle. Of course because it would at least have Siren coding it would be killed along with her. Nothing she could say would change that. So with that, the femme staggered to her feet and shuffled in a random direction. She was lost, confused, and in shock. All she could think about was the loop her mind had gone into. It would be another several hours before the sound engines filled the air. Nightglider flinched. They had found her. She wouldn't fight, she wouldn't run. They had caught up to her fair and square. Sinking to her knees, Nightglider waited for the inevitable.

Soon the sound of transformation from seven mechs sounded and voices filled the air.

"You Nightglider please listen? Me Swoop say it's okay."

"Just kill me and get it over with."

"No, Nightglider, we will not be killing you or your Sparkling. Yes you will be punished for what you did to Ironhide and Jazz, but it was Jazz that requested we be sent here to fetch you. Your brother was right in sending you to Optimus Prime. Primus, even Ratchet refuses to do anything to your Sparkling, Siren or not."

Nightglider looked up to the faces of Bumblebee, Blaster, Swoop, Bluestreak, Hot Rod, Perceptor, and First Aid. Perceptor stepped forward and Nightglider flinched. The scientist knelt beside the femme and wrapped his arms around her.

"You were trying to keep us safe. Ironhide and Jazz, much as I hate to admit it, brought what happened to them upon themselves. You are not responsible for what you were born with. You can only do what you are capable of doing."

Blaster started playing some soft tunes as he knelt on Nightglider's other side. "Ironhide and Jazz both want to apologize for what happened, even though Ironhide hadn't been himself. And Jazz realizes now that he should have taken the offered out when it was presented. You gave him the choice and he refused it. He's as much as fault as you are, but both of you were still in the wrong."

It was Hot Rod and Swoop that finally convinced Nightglider. The handsome young mech knelt in front of the femme. "I like you, Nightglider. You are smart, funny, compassionate. You were willing to put up with Blurr's fast mouth with such a calm that not many of us have. Blurr is great and all but not even Optimus and Prowl can understand him sometimes. And you just sitting there calmly and interpreting? It amazed a lot of mechs."

Swoop nodded. "Me Swoop say you Nightglider very respected. Them Autobots know now but him Trailbreaker understands you Nightglider's reason for singular quarters. You Nightglider was trying to protect them Autobots."

First Aid and Bumblebee spoke up for the first time. "Come home, Nightglider. In just such a short time you proved that Sirens are not all bad that politics of old have come to beat into us. You are sweet and considerate. Even during your prone predicament you still had enough of you there to try and keep others safe. Other Sirens that we have met or have witnessed are not like you, but you have proven us wrong on so many levels."

Nightglider looked up at the seven mechs with tear stained optics. First Aid knelt and handed her a cube. "Your sparkling needs to be strong. YOU need to be strong."

While Nightglider was distracted, Swoop scanned her. When she finally realized what was going on, Swoop was finished.

"Me Swoop say you Nightglider healthy. Me Swoop say it newspark healthy too."

"How am I going to look Jazz and Prowl in the face? My coding alerts me to who's single and who isn't and which ones would be compatible. Jazz and Prowl both signaled as taken and by each other. They won't forgive me for this."

"You won't know until you come back. Everyone has been sent on patrols and ordered to return to their quarters. The only ones you will face are us and the ones you spoke to before leaving."

Nightglider hesitated for a few more moments before she nodded and got to her feet. They walked back, providing a protective circle around her as they made their way to Optimus' office, the only place big enough for all of them. Swoop entered first.

"Me Swoop say mission successful."

There were sighs of relief all around. Nightglider entered and kept her optics to the floor. Seeing her like that broke the sparks of every mech in that room. Nightglider took a shuddering breath.

"First off I want to apologize to Jazz. I hurt him in a way that he shouldn't have been hurt. Despite my base programming I should have found an alternate way of getting him to leave rather than just giving in and taking him."

Ratchet spoke softly. "I did some research while you were gone, Nightglider. It turns out you sort of did the right thing. While it was wrong to interface with him against his will, if you had ignored the cycle and your coding you would have either gone insane... or deactivated from the stress. It is why Sirens either mated to satisfy the coding or mated to have children."

Jazz was on his feet and he went and hugged her. "I'm not mad. I-I've actually been hiding a secret for a long time, even from Prowl though he's made some guesses at it."

Nightglider looked at Jazz, confused.

"I am of Siren coding. My carrier's carrier's creator's carrier was a Siren. I have the coding but that's about it. I don't display the signs of it and I know virtually nothing about that part of my heritage as Clearsky was killed for being a Siren. It took her son everything to escape notice and he never told anyone else what he was, just giving brief bits of it to those of Siren origins."

Nightglider tilted her head. "Why weren't you affected by my Siren cycle?"

"Sirens and Siren coding carriers are immune to the effects of Siren cycles. It... actually forces them to activate if another is nearby and in heat."

Nightglider dipped her head. "I ruined things for you. I caused you pain and anguish."

"No. You have actually given Jazz and myself hope."

Every pair of optics snapped to the SIC. The Praxian's wings flicked but that was the only sign of his reacting to their looks.

"Jazz and I have been trying for a Sparkling for some time now with no luck. You come along and, while the circumstances were less than ideal, get Sparked. You will still need to be punished for the two wrongs you have committed and Jazz is being confined to desk duty for the time being for not following orders of staying away. Ironhide too..."

"Hey!"

"...because he incited a negative reaction even though it was unintentional. He will be on active patrol for the rest of the month. Either that or cleaning up after the Twins' pranks."

"I'll do the patrolling thanks." Came the snarl.

"So what is my punishment?"

Prowl had to look to Optimus for that one. The Prime got to his feet and looked down with firm optics. He had to ensure that the punishment was feasible for Nightglider's actions but also wouldn't be too terrible for one in her position. Finally...

"You will be removed from active duty until such time as you can prove to us once more that you are trustworthy. On top of that you will report to Ratchet every day until further notice. One, for regular check-ups on the Sparkling's health and growth. Two, you will listen to whatever he tells you. If he needs you to run errands you will do so, he needs another pair of hands you give them. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

The Prime's optics softened. "Nightglider."

The femme looked up, fear in her optics.

"You will no longer have to run or hide. Your brother did the right thing in forwarding those transfer orders. It's a shame that he had to be killed while protecting family. You are safe here. No one will use you again and you most certainly will NOT be executed."

Nightglider nodded glumly.

"Now return to your quarters and rest. You will report to Ratchet tomorrow at 10:00 AM. Dismissed."


	6. Chapter 6

Once the femme was in her quarters she locked them behind her. They might not think anything was wrong with her, but she was still something to be feared! With a keen of frustration, Nightglider tore her room apart before falling down in a corner and waiting for when they would realize she was nothing more than a monster. They all did in the end so this didn't make any difference. Before long the sound of her security lock was being overridden once more. The door opened to reveal Jazz and Prowl, both pausing at the mess they had walked into. It was Jazz who moved first, gliding over to Nightglider.

"Nightglider. We AREN'T going to hurt you. Least of all Prowler and myself."

"Prowl." The SIC gritted out while he let the door close behind him and asking the lights to come on. The mech began to gather everything up while Jazz saw to the femme.

Nightglider turned away from Jazz, shame clear within her frame and actions. Jazz felt his shoulders slump dejectedly. A quiet tickle through the bond with Prowl.

-Jazz, she knows she did wrong by you. Of course she is going to feel shame and regret. You can't let that continue. Yes it was wrong that she took advantage of you but you also have to show that she can do better.-

-I know, Prowler, but she's making it difficult. We know what she is now and the ONLY thing she's ever known with her kind was that we kill them because they are different. And because of what happened she feels its more true now than it would have been before.-

Nightglider had her face buried within her arms on the floor, her breathing coming in fast and irregular. Finally, Prowl asked Jazz to take over the cleaning of Nightglider's quarters so he could take a chance at speaking with the distraught femme. The black and white Praxian knelt by this virtually secretive femme and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. His tender blue optics were trained on Nightglider's body in an effort to try and figure out what to say to make her feel better. His tac-net was trying to give him some percentages but Prowl knew that wouldn't make the carrying femme feel any better. She was less of a warrior than Ratchet and Swoop.

"Nightglider." He began gently and calmly. "You need to move on from this. Your brother wouldn't want you to live in such a state. And I'm sure if he ever found out that you were carrying he would do everything to make you feel comfortable and appreciated. Siren or not, it was Ratchet who Optimus ultimately listened to."

Nightglider looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Ratchet refuses to do anything that will harm your Sparkling, Siren or not. His oath prevents him for doing so. Swoop and First Aid are also unable to do anything of the sort as they are medics in training. The ones you have to really worry about are Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, and Mirage. Though Ironhide won't do anything that will upset Optimus, those two are like brothers."

Jazz looked over and saw that Nightglider still wasn't convinced. Biting his lip the mech apologized to Prowl, causing his mate to look at him in confusion. Jazz knelt by Nightglider and shifted her so she was sitting upright. A look of confusion crossed the Siren's face before Jazz cupped her cheeks with his hands and pulled her forward into a kiss. Nightglider gave a confusion sound but otherwise did nothing. This time, there was no guilt, no depression. For some strange reason this felt entirely right. Nightglider's optics closed and she sank into the kiss. No one had ever willingly kissed her before, always thinking she was too strange or secretive. From what Nightglider learned Jazz and Mirage were secretive, Prowl too, but they were cared for and respected. Then again they were all normal mecha.

When the kiss broke, Nightglider swayed a little bit in a daze. Jazz nodded to Prowl he did the same thing causing Nightglider's spark to melt away and she leaned into the kiss of the SIC. Finally they broke and Nightglider looked between the two.

"Why did you both kiss me?"

"It is not uncommon to go from a pair to a trine and we are willing to show you that you will be cared for. Jazz's spark is unable to handle new life and I admit I'm afraid of carrying myself. No we don't want to use you as a breeder and toss you aside. We want to properly court you. Even if you don't join us like we are now we will still treat you kindly and with respect of one in your condition. Carriers are always to be revered, not shunned. I knew for a long time that Jazz was different. When he first noticed me his Siren coding was at work. While it wasn't as strong as his ancestors' it was still there enough for me to take notice. And since there was less Siren in him than you the actions were very different which is why I didn't put two and two together until you said something."

Nightglider sat there while Prowl and Jazz put everything back in their proper place before retrieving Nightglider and laying her down on her berth. Jazz lay down on one side and Prowl on the other. Both mechs gently pressed against the carrying femme and Nightglider had to admit that it felt pretty good. The SIC and TIC both kissed Nightglider's cheeks and the femme found herself becoming a bit drowsy. Before long the femme fell into recharge in the comfort of the two mechs. One would have thought she had ruined what they had but somehow it seemed to strengthen them instead. Sometime during her recharge, Prowl had set her alarm for 9:30 so she could get and up and ready to meet with Ratchet at ten.

-Prowler?-

-Yes, Jazz?-

-I like her. I like you more, but... she needs friends more than ever. Even I would be at risk because of what I was born with and everyone here would considers traitors because of your association with me. So far only you, Nightglider, Optimus, Ironhide, Hot Rod, Ratchet, Kup, Swoop, First Aid, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Red Alert, Blaster, Bluestreak, and Perceptor know what I am. For sure all but Optimus would have been killed because of it.-

-Are you telling me you want more with Nightglider? Like you wanted more with me?-

-Yes, Prowler, I am. For several reasons. One, she's very pretty. Sirens usually are, but she's pretty in other ways. Two, she's given us a reason to be happy. I want her to join us while the THREE of us take care of the Sparkling. You know that on Cybertron there were contracts where the carrier usually got ousted once the Sparkling was born. You do NOT want to see a Siren separated from their child like that. It's one of the reasons they were so dangerous. Even here on Earth if you separate a parent from their child or the child is in danger the parent will find hidden strength they never knew they had.-

A look of understanding crossed Prowl's face. -You love her for herself and not because your coding dictates so, but also want to show that not everyone is like politics of old?-

-Exactly. She deserves so much. And if Nightglider can prove everything false about Sirens in general...-

-Then they could be accepted as part of our society with the same rights and privileges as the rest of us.-

It was all starting to come together. Prowl and Jazz agreed that they would get the others to try and treat Nightglider as normal as possible and to include her in things. It would still be hard for her after what had happened with Ironhide and Jazz, but Nightglider already had some friends. Hot Rod still wanted to be friends with the femme despite what he had learned. Prowl had noticed she had made friends with Trailbreaker, Springer, and Blurr as well. Of those three, Springer was the hardest to earn trust from so not even Prowl could be entirely sure if he would accept Nightglider... or reject her.

Sometime during the night, Nightglider began having nightmares. She squirmed, waking Prowl and Jazz.

"Nightglider. Nightglider it's just a nightmare."

The femme shot up shrieking, "CARRIER!"

Prowl and Jazz were instantly there, wrapping their arms around the femme and humming softly to try and calm her down. It took awhile but the femme recognized them and her arms gripped theirs tightly. She found it strange that she was waking up without her brother. He would often do this for her and was the only she had ever felt safe when her Siren coding kicked in. He knew what to do and what not to do when Nightglider wasn't entirely herself.

"I'm calm." The femme stated softly.

The arms relaxed around her and Nightglider sighed in relief. "Thank you for staying with me."

"It is no problem. Do you wish to go back into recharge?"

Nightglider shook her head. "It won't help. I have too much energy."

Jazz looked at Prowl and spoke through their bond. -I think that means we might need to overload her.-

-Jazz she's still getting used to us...- Prowl protested but broke off when Jazz began to stroke Nightglider sensually.

The femme pressed into the touch, optics closing halfway. A soft purring sound seemed to be coming from the femme at the touch. Prowl gave in and began to stroke her from the other side. Soon, Nightglider was writhing and the charge was building. Before long, Jazz and Prowl had Nightglider on her back.

"How does a Siren overload?"

"Touching helps some, but to completely rid themselves of the charge..." She broke off biting her lip.

Jazz nodded. -Interfacing. One of us has to spike her, preferably me.-

-Why you specifically, Jazz?-

-I'm the creator of her Sparkling. It usually benefits the Sparkling if the one that did the Sparking, accidental or on purpose, is the one that interfaces with the carrier. I WANT this, Prowl.-

-I know you do, but... I don't want you to become distraught again.-

-I won't. Not now that I know what to do to help her.-

With that the TIC's spike slid out and pressed against Nightglider's port panel. A gasp escaped the femme but the panel slid away, baring her port to the saboteur. As slowly and as torturous as he could, Jazz slid into the tight port until he was fully sheathed. Nightglider's instincts took over. Her hips rocked as Jazz wrapped her legs around his hips. The Siren bared her neck which caused a look of surprise from Jazz and a look of confusion from Prowl.

-What does this mean, Jazz?-

-Prowl... that's... that's rare for a Siren. Not even a Siren and her mate would ever get this far. Prowl, this means that she trusts us both completely and entirely. It means... it means she respects what we are and what we are doing. And if nothing more comes from this she knows that we can be trusted and... having a Siren as an ally means so many good things.-

-Like what?-

-Hopefully you don't have to find out most of them, but if a battle comes around and one of us is injured warn as many of our own to cover their ears and audio receptors.-

Jazz bent down and kissed the bared neck that Nightglider gave. The femme cooed softly, bucking up against Jazz. Her arms wrapped around her lover as their hands explored each others' bodies. Now that Jazz knew what he was doing, he wasn't terrified senseless. He had never met a full Siren before so that was where most of that terror had come from.


	7. Chapter 7

It took several days before Nightglider was willing to face the crew again. By then it had spread that she was carrying. A lot of the looks she received were vicious ones. While many did not like Prowl too much, they would never dare to hurt the SIC's mate. Nightglider gritted her denta and grabbed her usual ration of energon and was just about to leave the rec. room when Hot Rod called her out. The femme spared a glance to see Blurr, Hot Rod, Springer, and Kup sitting in a corner. For a moment, Nightglider was tempted to join them, but in the end her spark hurt too much to even think about it. With a tight feeling within her chest, the Siren all but ran out of the rec. room.

Blurr was confused. "Whyissheignoringus? Ithoughtwewerefriends?"

Kup sighed, "Nightglider's going through a tough time, Blurr. Hot Rod and I know why, but..."

"Kup this can't stay a secret. Word will get around sooner or later as to what Nightglider is." Hot Rod responded gently.

The ancient Autobot nodded and took a deep breath. "Nightglider's a Siren."

All conversation stopped as they all turned to Kup. A Siren amongst their ranks? It made sense about her odd behavior as of late. Cliffjumper was on his feet in an instant, snarling. "We have to kill her before the law comes down hard on us all! We can't just sit here and let a monster like that to continue to live!"

The next mech to speak surprised everyone. "She's with Sparkling, Cliffjumper! Siren or not we don't kill innocent infants just because something is different about its carrier." Sunstreaker snapped.

Cliffjumper whirled on Sunstreaker. "You've heard the stories and legends. Sirens are very nearly similar to the creatures here on Earth! Our version might not eat our kind, but they are vicious monsters. When in heat mecha have been known to lose parts of their memory because of it. It explains why Ironhide remembered walking to the weapons area before registering pain!"

Ironhide was on his feet, angry. "And if you recall, Cliffjumper, the incident with Jazz was not entirely her fault."

"It was!"

"No it wasn't. Nightglider retained enough of herself to try and warn Jazz off... she tried to _protect_ him. He continued like the morale officer he is and that is why we are where we are now."

Cliffjumper hissed. "It was those of Siren origins that killed my family!"

A new voice joined the conversation. "At a certain age, Sirens have to make a choice. The first is to become essentially immortal. This path can lead to insanity because there would be very few effective ways of permanently deactivating them. It was one of them that killed your family, not newly adult or "mortal" Sirens."

Everyone turned to see Jazz glaring at them all... or at least seeing the deep frown on his face. The TIC grabbed his energon and sat down. "The "mortal" Sirens are those who basically become normal mecha with few of their Sirenic traits. VERY few Sirens choose this path, often thinking immortality is the way to go. They rush into these things and don't think things through properly."

"Oh and how would you know so much about being a Siren?"

Jazz toyed with his ration for a moment before speaking once more. "Because I carry the Siren coding. My carrier's carrier's creator's carrier was a full Siren. She had been caught but her son managed to escape. He tried to speak as little of it as possible to avoid the same thing happening to his family. His daughter, my carrier's carrier, was a full Siren as well. Thankfully she had a brother that could keep the Siren coding from getting out of control though she too chose the path of immortality. That ended up being the wrong thing because within several vorns she became insane and went on a rampage... killing Cliffjumper's family in the process."

Gasps filled the room and Cliffjumper's face was almost as white as a ghost. "So I'm not only taking orders from someone who is of Siren coding, but is of the same family as the one who took my family from me?"

"We don't get a choice in how we are born, Cliffjumper. I'm not saying that Sirens should be accepted, but it's like with the Decepticons. We are of the same world. Some of what Megatron IS true, but not how he's going about it. The caste system needs to be totally shot, but fighting to kill all the corruption is just going to make it worse."

The small black and white mech looked at Cliffjumper with a hard look. "And I can say this. Having a Siren DOES have its advantages."

This actually got the interest of many of those in the room. Jazz continued to ponder before pressing on. "In battle if a friend or ally of a Siren gets injured then you would need to cover your audio receptors because their screeches are those of pure torture. Mecha HAVE been known to die from this because the shrieks have literally shaken processor apart." Jazz smirked. "And on top of that, if a Siren is radiating that she is in heat, those that are compatible are completely and utterly useless. They became so entranced by the scent of a Siren in heat that nothing else matters. So for example if Starscream were considered compatible with Nightglider we would not be hearing or feeling him until Nightglider chose to leave the area."

Whispers around the room. Hot Rod spoke up. "Can you explain more about WHY Nightglider is acting the way she is?"

Jazz sighed, "It leads back to the immortality bit. A Siren's armor becomes stronger, about as strong as a convoy class mecha. It's those of immortality that everyone fears. They become insane and go on rampages. At first they were accepted just like any other, but when the first few Sirens chose immortality and the slaughters began, they were feared."

The saboteur continued his story. Nightglider had taken to slipping into the med-bay to stop her shaking body. She did not hear Ratchet until he was at her shoulder.

"Nightglider? Is everything alright?"

The femme hissed in surprise and whirled on the medic before she realized who it was and visibly relaxed, though deep down she was still terrified.

"I can't do this, Ratchet. I'm a Siren. You should be afraid of me!"

The red and white medic crossed his arms. "And I'm going to tell you now that I've told the others. Siren or not I'm not killing a Sparkling. I consider you my friend so I refuse to hurt you. Siren or not, Ironhide should not have touched you like he did. You were defending yourself even though he wasn't acting normal. The same goes for Jazz. He's a good officer and a great friend, but you gave him an out that he didn't take. He didn't realize the danger he was in until it was too late."

Nightglider flinched away and Ratchet immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Hey now. I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean to. But it also isn't good for you to bottle up those kind of emotions. It can lead to permanent system damage."

The Siren pressed into Ratchet before she looked up with tear soaked optics.

"Oh, please don't give me that look." Ratchet hated it when the sad, lost puppy dog look was thrown at him. Sometimes Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tried to play that card on him, but more often than not it didn't work.

Ratchet stood and retreated into his office, a strange feeling coming over him. Nightglider followed and locked the medic's office door behind her. She sashayed over to Ratchet who began to look uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?"

"I am completely myself, Ratchet. I want to interface with you. A Siren only goes for mecha who have good qualities to pass onto their offspring. And you most certainly qualify." However, the femme stopped her advances and turned away, heading back to the office door. "However, I will not force myself onto you like I did with Jazz. More often than not the partner has to be willing."

Something clicked in Ratchet right then. With a low growl, the medic grabbed Nightglider and pulled her to him so that their lips crashed together. Nightglider gave a startled squeak before she melted into the kiss. Before long the wall was at her back and her legs were wrapped securely around Ratchet's hips. Red hands expertly skittered over the femme's frame; finding sensitive points and building a charge. The medic's spike sprung free revealing how handsome and endowed it was. For a moment, Nightglider was actually afraid that she wouldn't be able to take the spike within her before realizing that Sirens were made for this kind of thing. They had to be in order to take the strongest mates to berth with them.

Before long, Nightglider was panting heavily, port panel sliding away to reveal a dripping port. Without pause, Ratchet slammed into the Siren, causing her to keen loudly and clutch at her lover's shoulders.

"What do I need to do?" Ratchet asked softly.

Nightglider gave a little laugh. "Sirens are not much different from mecha in the way of interfacing. All you need to do is frag me into oblivion."

Ratchet growled softly at the idea and began nibbling and nipping Nightglider's neck. Another question came to him then. "What about spark play?"

Nightglider shook her head. "No. Sirens are different in that respect. Even light touching can cause a bond to form. If a Siren uses their spark it's for life. Our kind are usually monogamous when it comes to mates... like wolves."

Ratchet nodded, lips traveling up to claim his lover's lips. "So no merging?"

"No, no merging and no spark play. You CAN, however, touch the chamber itself and cause an overload that way. You just have to ensure that your spark is nowhere near mine when that happens."

"Then open for me." Came the husky reply.

Nightglider shivered with anticipation but otherwise let her chestplating slide apart so that her spark was bared. Ratchet stroked the chamber with curiosity. The spark itself was a brilliant silver blue color within a beautiful frame of silver and blue. The moans coming from the Siren were like nothing that Ratchet had ever heard before. Each groan and keen that he elicited from the femme caused him to drive deeper and harder into the femme. Nightglider's fingers scraped over Ratchet's body as the charge built up. A strange feeling washed over Nightglider before she realized that it was the start of an overload.

"RATCHET!" She screamed as the medic hit the deepest nodes within her port. Before long she was screaming her pleasure to the world while Ratchet held her close and kneaded her aft.

"NIGHTGLIDER!" Came the answering roar as he overloaded deep within the femme. The red chevron rested against Nightglider's shoulder as the lubricant dripped down from between Nightglider's legs. The two stayed this way until Ratchet pulled away, leaving a very satisfied but very disappointed Siren standing against the wall.

"Wow. I didn't know that medics were so good at this."

Ratchet smirked. "I have my ways. Just like all mecha, though, medics have different kinks and styles when it comes to interfacing." He pulled out some cleaning cloths from subspace. "Here. Clean yourself up before you leave. Don't want to cause a scandal with the crew. I'm pretty sure they already have enough on their plates without adding a recent interface to the mix."

Nightglider accepted the cloths with gratefulness. She cleaned up most of the evidence, opting to grab a shower before going back to her duties. Thanking Ratchet for a good time, the femme left Ratchet alone. The red and white medic looked up, annoyed, when he was interrupted, but paused when it saw it was Wheeljack and not Nightglider. The scientist wanted Ratchet for an experiment that he was doing to which Ratchet promptly shot down and asked the scientist to get another volunteer. However, Wheeljack kept persisting before the medic gave up on the reports and agreed to help the scientist if only it meant getting back to his office quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

As time passed, Nightglider's stomachplating started to bulge out. Jazz and Prowl had gone to Nightglider and politely asked for an answer and the femme shook her head.

"No. I'll you both in on your child's life, but... you two are bonded to each other and I won't want to intrude. Besides. There is one that I like dearly, but doubt he could ever like me in that fashion."

Jazz tried to wheedle it out of her, but the Siren refused to give a name. Every time the mech came in optic range of her, the femme let out a sad and frustrated sigh. Since her time with Ratchet she had taken a few to berth with her to strengthen her Sparkling; Ironhide, Hot Rod, Springer, even Wheeljack. There was one mech that she needed to try and go to berth with her. His strength was undeniable and Nightglider definitely wanted his skill and personality traits as a part of her child's personality core. She got her chance one day when she walked past his office and heard shouting. Alarmed, the femme strained to listen.

"She's a security risk! Sirens have been a danger and a blight on our community for eons. What's to say that she will be any different?"

Nightglider choked as she recognized Red Alert's voice. The paranoid glitch hated her. She paused as Optimus responded.

"I admit that she is a Siren and has done things that she was punished for. She is still on probation until such a time she proves otherwise. Ratchet refuses to kill a Sparkling and I agree with him."

"You're a fool, Optimus! She'll kill us all the first chance she gets!"

Nightglider didn't stick around to listen. She turned and whirled away, trying hard not to cry. The femme didn't realize where she was until she was outside in the cool night air. Before long she took off in a direction before she collapsed and sobbed. Nightglider had been a fool to ever believe anything different. Maybe it would have been better if she hadn't been born. Then none of this would be happening. With a sigh, the femme got to her feet and she shuffled farther and farther away from the _Ark_. Before long she found a cave and shuffled inside.

Not long after, a storm broke out and drenched the ground below. The Siren pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees, chin resting on top of her arms. Her optics were dull and lifeless. For hours she sat that way and ignored any comm. chatter asking for her location. She shut off her signals and comm. systems and ignored them all. They didn't care. None of them did.

Back at base it was Cliffjumper who was ripping Red Alert a new one.

"Siren or not you just don't go around insulting others! Primus, Red. She's out there right now in that storm... A CARRIER! Put yourself in her pedes for a moment. You're a carrier trying to do your best for your team when you hear someone insult you. How would you take it?"

Red Alert was speechless. He hadn't expected Nightglider to have passed at that moment and needless to say he was guilty about it, but he still stood by what he said. He didn't trust her and wouldn't trust her. He closed his mouth, face hard.

"She's still a security risk!" He snapped.

Sunstreaker snarled, joining in the conversation. "You say that about everyone. You fragging insulted a carrier! Carriers are a liability BECAUSE of their emotions. Primus, learn a little tact will you?!"

"You're one to talk! Always getting into fights, pulling pranks, and injuring yourself."

"I at least don't insult carriers without checking all the facts first."

Back and forth it went before Kup finally slammed his hands down on the table. "That is ENOUGH! Siren or not we have a carrier out there right now, distraught out of her mind. The negative emotions alone is enough that the Sparkling could very well die from the stress. If that happens, Red, I doubt anyone here would _ever_ forgive you."

Red Alert crossed his arms and sat back. "I'm not taking it back. That Siren will not be returning so long as I am chief of security."

Gasps all around. Kup narrowed his optics. "Then I have no choice but to speak to Ratchet, Optimus, Jazz, and Prowl."

With that the mech turned and stalked out, looking for the four officers in question. He stopped by Prowl's office first. Prowl and Jazz looked up to see him.

"Kup. What can we do for you?"

"You need to do something about Red Alert."

"He's chief of security. What is it that he's do--"

"He refuses to allow Nightglider back into the _Ark_. He doesn't care about her or the Sparkling she carries."

Jazz was on his feet, a look of anguish in his optics. "That's my child! Red Alert has no right to tell me what should or should not happen with my Sparkling!"

Prowl slowly rose to his feet, soft anger etched onto his face. He comm.ed Red Alert to his office. The mech entered, looking smug.

"Red Alert, from this moment on, until further notice, you will be removed as chief of security and Inferno will be taking your place. You are hereby confined to your quarters until Optimus is apprised of the situation."

A look of horror crossed Red Alert's face. "You can't do this!"

"I am your superior. Whatever you have against Nightglider you do NOT have hold against an innocent Sparkling. And rest assured, Optimus WILL hear of this."

Prowl called Inferno and Ironhide in and had hauled Red Alert away.

' _Prowl to Optimus._ '

' _Optimus here. Go ahead, Prowl._ '

' _We have a situation. Nightglider heard a part of your conversation with Red Alert and she's now trapped outside the_ Ark _in the storm. Red Alert has refused to allow her back and doesn't seem to care what happens to her or the Sparkling._ '

' _Send out a search party. I am unfortunately with the Middle Eastern dignitaries and won't be back for some time. I trust you removed Red Alert from duty until I returned?_ '

' _Affirmative._ '

' _Good. Keep me informed. Optimus out._ '

"Get Hound and Mirage. Swoop too. We need to get out there and find her before something happens. Thank you, Kup, for bringing this to our attention."

While that was going on, Nightglider had a visitor. A Decepticon had been caught out in the storm and his navigational systems had been shorted out. He took refuge in the cave where Nightglider was staying. He did a double take when he saw her. He then smirked.

"Well. What's a pretty femme carrying Autobot doing all the way out here?"

Nightglider barely acknowledged him and she responded dully. "If you're going to kill me then get it over with."

Actual concern filtered through the Decepticon's face. He came over and knelt next to her.

"What happened? Autobots care about their own."

"Not this femme. You'd better stay far away from me. I'm a Siren."

The mech wheeled. He sat flat on his aft and took her hand in his. "I didn't think there were any left."

That startled the femme out of her stupor. "What?"

"I have Siren coding. I know Jazz is one, but so am I. I didn't know there was any full Sirens out there."

"Who _are_ you?"

"Thundercracker. One of Megatron's elite Trine."

"Well, Thundercracker. I guess you'll be telling Megatron about me now?"

Thundercracker shook his head. "No! Starscream would never allow it. He and Skywarp know that I am of Siren descent. We have always been supporters of the Sirens and their ilk. Primus, even Soundwave is of Siren coding. It's the one thing that keeps all Sirens safe!"

Nightglider snarled and turned away. "I'm not worth anything. I'm just a security threat to the Autobots and Decepticons alike. Better that I die here before my Sparkling is born then put anyone else in harms way."

"No! Sparklings are the future, Siren or not! Even Megatron wouldn't allow that. He's many things, but a murderer and rapist aren't it. He tries to make sure carriers and Sparklings live. Sure he's killed some before he knew about them, but he tries hard not to deliberately kill them."

Nightglider ignored Thundercracker and the Seeker sighed, backing off. There was no reasoning with a Siren when they were in this kind of mood. If anything it would only serve to piss her off and attack.

"I hope that things work out for you. Decepticons and Autobots might be enemies, but... if you need a place to go Megatron will take you in for awhile."

No response and Thundercracker sighed, leaning against the wall and staring off into space. There was no reasoning with the femme. She had made up her mind and it was clear that was the way it would stay.


	9. Chapter 9

Thundercracker awoke later that night to find himself the only one in the cave. Fear clutched him as he began scanning. The femme had been gone for several hours. Thundercracker opened a comm. channel to her. Nightglider ignored it. She had traveled into the night rain, wind throwing her around. Her silver and blue frame was battered and bruised, but she knew this was the only way. Nightglider wasn't ever going to be accepted; neither she nor her Sparkling would.

"It's just you and me bitlet. No one else cares. Not even those that carry the coding."

The only response was her little one shifting in its sleep. It was well past midnight while the femme lay on the ground, rain pelting her frame. No one cared about her. She would offline there and no one would be none the wiser. A cough escaped Nightglider's lips. Her systems were crying out for energon for her Sparkling, but she ignored it. It was better this way than to let her child suffer as she had suffered. Nothing could change the fact that Nightglider's trust in the others had been unfounded and that they truly didn't care about her.

At the _Ark_ , Jazz dragged his feet in, mud spattering his black and white frame. He joined the others in the washracks. Mirage looked up, concern in his optics. "Anything?"

Jazz shook his head. "Nothing. She's not answering her comm. and I literally ran into Thundercracker. He said he came across her, but left sometime during the night. The trail's gone cold until this rain passes."

Ratchet slammed his fist into the wall. "She had just started trusting us. Primus, she was even starting to warm up to Cliffjumper!"

The red minibot nodded, serious look on his face. "I don't like Sirens, never did, but even I wouldn't insult a carrier without bothering to look before speaking." He sank to the floor with a sigh. "We need to get her back. The rain can't be good for her systems and she hasn't refueled since this morning. If she doesn't fuel soon she might lose the sparkling."

Ironhide snorted, "Thank you, Mr. Obvious. I'm sure we wouldn't have figured that out."

"Enough! This bickering is not going to help us find her." The Autobots looked up to see Optimus standing in the doorway, stern look on his face.

Ironhide sighed, "Prime, the trail's cold. Jazz, Mirage, and Hound are our best mechs but even THEY couldn't pick up her trail. We do know that Nightglider and Thundercracker crossed paths, but she left while he was in recharge. There's nothing more we can do."

"Me Swoop can help."

Optimus shook his head. "No. It's too late to anything now. The weather reports say that the storm will last several days." A look of defeat crossed his face. "By then it might be too late. She won't survive long without energon or medical care."

Everyone sagged at that thought. They had all come to enjoy Nightglider's company. Jazz left for the rec. room and sat in a corner, brooding. Springer came up.

"The world must be ending if the great Jazz is sulking in a corner."

"It might as well be, Springer."

Springer was instantly on alert. "What is it? What happened?"

"Nightglider still hasn't been found, all traces of her have been wiped away, and the storm is likely to last for several days without stopping. She won't be able to last much longer out there."

Springer sat down and took Jazz's hands in his own. "We'll find her, Jazz. We have to. Maybe the fliers can go out and search for her?"

"How? The rain's too thick for them to see through. The Aerialbots won't be able to do anything nor will Swoop, Powerglide, or Skyfire. She's turned off her comm. as well as her signals. For all we know she's offline."

He burst into tears. He did love her and respected her decision on not intruding on his love for Prowl. Springer sat back and comm.ed Prowl. The SIC came and took his mate away to their quarters, humming to him softly. Jazz buried his face into his mate's chestplating and sobbed.

"It's not fair. Why did Red Alert have to say that. Our offices aren't exactly soundproof and I'm pretty sure he knew she would find out somehow."

"I know it isn't fair, Jazz, but this won't help us find them. We have to be strong for them."

He sat on the berth while Jazz leaned into him. Prowl rocked his mate, trying his best to calm him and soothe him. Jazz gripped Prowl as he cried himself to sleep. The SIC had changed his and his mate's schedules for the time being and he called Ratchet in. The medic nodded. "You did the right thing, Prowl. He'll need some time off for this stress and I suggest you work from your quarters barring emergencies."

Prowl nodded, "Thank you, Ratchet." He watched as the medic left and he curled up with his mate and fell into recharge. To say he was worried was an understatement. His tac-net provided him with various ways of finding Nightglider safe and sound, but the chances were also slim and the possibility of losing her and the Sparkling were high. Finding he couldn't sleep, Prowl stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Then he sat up on the berth, startling Jazz.

"Frag I'm blind."

"Prowler?"

"Soundwave and Blaster are telepaths! Nightglider doesn't know them like we do. Getting one of them out there to find Nightglider will help us find her, even with all this rain!"

Prowl found his lips being crushed by Jazz's and the Datsun held his mate close.

-Prowler you know I love you, right?-

-Of course Jazz. How else would we have been able to survive all these Vorns. It was either love each other or kill each other and I didn't want to lose you.-

Prowl got to his feet and pulled Jazz with him. They went straight to Optimus' office and chimed the door.

"Come!"

"Sir, I think I've figured out a way to find Nightglider despite the rain."

"Go on."

"We use Blaster or Soundwave. Both are telepaths and can use their symbiotes to find her. And then get Skywarp there with a medic to bring her home. Granted there will be risks due to the amount of rain and mud out there, but it's the best plan I can come up with."

"Contact Megatron and apprise him of the situation. I'll go speak with Blaster."

The Prime strode out of his office and found the tape deck in the rec. room, chatting with Hot Rod, Tracks, and Hound. "Blaster may I speak with you privately?"

"Sure, Prime. Excuse me gentlemechs."

The two left and Blaster listened as Optimus explained what he was looking for. Optics shone and he grinned.

"Of course, sir! Steeljaw would be my best bet. There's a reason why Prowl is SIC. Steeljaw!"

The lion popped out of his chest and nodded. "I heard. I'll be back in a jiffy." He turned and ran out of the _Ark_ and into the night. Before long Soundwave and Skywarp were there, waiting with Optimus and the others.

The search took many hours before Ravage touched Soundwave's mind. 'I found her! Primus, she's in a bad way. It looks like she took a tumble. Hurry, Soundwave! HURRY!'

Skywarp grabbed Rumble and Ratchet and warped to the location where Ravage was located with some help from Rumble. Ratchet looked at Nightglider in horror. "Skywarp help me get her back to base now!"

Skywarp helped Ratchet get her back to the _Ark_ where Ratchet immediately grabbed Swoop and First Aid. The three of them were in surgery for a long time. Steeljaw returned when Blaster told him that she had returned. By morning there was still no change in Nightglider's condition. By mid afternoon, the femme was in critical care and no one was allowed to see her. Ratchet gave his report and he had a grim look on his face.

"She lost a lot of energon. I'm surprised the Sparkling even survived through that. Under normal circumstances it would have extinguished from the shock. There are deep gashes all across her body, including across her stomachplating. Thankfully her reproduction chamber wasn't damaged to the point that the Sparkling was terribly hurt."

Jazz whimpered, "Will they be alright?"

"I don't know, Jazz. I don't know."


	10. Chapter 10

It took several days before Nightglider finally opened her optics. The last thing she remembered was a horrible twinge in her right ankle joint and a bad tumble down the side of an embankment. Staring up at the orange ceiling was enough of an explanation as to where she was. The Autobots had somehow found her and brought her back. She moaned softly and suddenly Ratchet's angry face was over hers.

"Do you have any idea how _stupid_ you were?!"

"It wasn't like I was trying to hurt myself. Carrier protocols finally overcame everything else and I was coming back to grab energon before retreating to my quarters."

"You had lacerations all across your body, damaged processor, twisted ankle pivot, as well a dislocated arm!"

Nightglider growled. "As I said. I wasn't trying to hurt myself. Even Sirens care about Sparklings. Now when do I leave?"

She wanted out of there and into her own quarters so she could avoid any and all humiliation and further trauma. The femme looked away from Ratchet, anger still burning within her. The medic then spoke softly. "Red Alert was put into confinement for the time being."

Nightglider snarled and lashed out. "It doesn't matter. Most of you, if not all, don't really care about me anyway." The femme slid her legs over the side of the berth and got to her feet unsteadily. Ratchet protested loudly.

"You are in no shape to be moving!"

The protest fell on deaf audio receptors as Nightglider shuffled out of the med-bay and to her quarters. Once there she crawled onto the berth and curled up. Her optics landed on something that wasn't there. Curious, the femme got to her feet and read the datapad next to the energon dispenser.

_Nightglider-_

_I figured this would be useful in case you were not up to running into the others of the crew. I am sorry about everything that has happened to you recently. I just hope that things get better for you._

_Optimus_

Nightglider was actually touched. Thanks to the carrier protocols, the femme burst into tears as she grabbed energon for consumption. Aside from her brother, no one had ever given her a gift before. Memories came rushing back.

_Flashback_

_A young femmeling was being pursued by a group of elder mecha. They were bigger and stronger than the small femme. She had had slight complications due to her small size and had to be removed from her carrier early. The femme tripped and slid along the ground, frontal becoming scraped and started leaking energon. She backed up against a wall, fear in her optics._

_"Looky here. We got ourselves a runt." Spoke the ringleader. His friends snickered as they closed in on her.  
_

_The small femme cowered there, waiting for the inevitable. However, no blows came. The femme looked up through tear stained optics to see a bigger mech fighting off the bullies. Once they were all gone the mech turned to her and knelt by her side, wrapping his arms around her._

_"Oh my sweetling. It's alright."_

_"Dusk Sky t-they know I'm different. Why do they torment me so?"_

_"Nightglider, there will always be those who will never fully accept us. Our kind has been hunted for eons and probably will for eons more. Come. Creator is waiting for us."_

_The femme nuzzled against the mech as he picked her up and carried her home. "I miss carrier."_

_"I know you do. It's a good thing we look more like creator than we did her. It's what saved us from carrier's murderers."_

_"Creator hates me. He knows what I am and one day they'll come and kill me. You too if they ever found out."_

_"Sweetling, creator doesn't hate you. He cares for you very much."_

_Nightglider looked away. When they entered the house, their creator began yelling at them._

_"I don't have time to go searching for two errant Younglings when they decide to wander off!"_

_"Creator, there was a group of mecha harassing her. I couldn't le--"_

_"Enough! I'm sick and tired of your excuses. I'm separating the two of you as clearly you are a bad influence on your sister."_

_"No creator please! I can't lose my brother too!"_

_Nothing seemed to work. By the end of the week, Dusk Sky was sent away to be apprenticed to a mech on the other side of the world while Nightglider was stuck at home with her creator. For years it was this way until one day mecha burst into their home at dinner time._

_"Firedive you are under arrest for harboring a known criminal."_

_The mech looked confused. "Criminal? I am harboring no criminal."_

_"Oh so I take it your daughter isn't a Siren then?"_

_A look of horror crossed the mech's face. "RUN!"  
_

_Nightglider shot to her feet and nimbly dodged the enforcers as she raced out the door and down the road. She knew it had only been a matter of time before she was found out. The femme dodged through the crowd as several enforcers chased after her. Fear clutched at her spark and energon sweat beads began perforating her frame. After zig zagging her way around, the femme managed to slip into an alley and lose her chasers. She crawled into the shadows and covered herself with the trash and debris of the slums that she was in._

_Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Before long six vorns had passed before the femme was rescued. News about her had circulated around all the cities. She was currently drifting in and out of consciousness when a frame stood over her._

_"Please don't hurt me." She whimpered softly._

_"Sweetling I would never hurt you. I never could." It was the last thing Nightglider remembered before blacking out._

_When she came to once more she was in a nice home and in a clean bed with a blanket covering her. Moaning she struggled to sit up and look around. This wasn't her room. The last thing she remembered was being in the slums of Kaon. The door to the room opened and a handsome mech stepped in. He stopped and smiled when he saw her._

_"Look at you. How do you feel?"_

_"W-Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"_

_The mech carefully came over and sat on the edge of the berth before pulling her into a tight hug. "Why sweetling. I can't believe you would forget me after all these vorns... do you?"_

_Nightglider's optics widened. "D-Dusk Sky?"_

_The mech gently pushed her back so they were staring into each others' optics and his thumbs gently stroked her cheeks. "Of course, sweetling. When I heard what happened I immediately came to get you."_

_The femme sobbed and threw herself at her brother. "I thought I lost you! When creator sent you away I thought I would never see you again."_

_"I can see why he did that. Creator was killed for harboring you. We're in Crystal City now. The mecha that we're staying with are sympathetic to our kind and they can get us into the Autobot army with no problems."_

_"Autobot army? Dusk Sky I have no skills, no training."_

_"Do not worry. They'll send you to the academy and thankfully I will be your go to medic on things. They ensured that we wouldn't be separated again. However, you have to go through a complete makeover. Your image is plastered everywhere and I nearly couldn't get you out of Kaon."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh Dusk Sky. You were my entire world. I don't know what I would do without you."

She stroked her distended stomachplating as she sat down and brooded. Her brother had been her entire world. It would have been her carrier she would have gone to in order to stop the Siren coding from activating, but she had been killed when she was young and Dusk Sky had stepped up to help. Now he, too, was gone and Nightglider was alone in the world once more. Her creator had been killed not long after her escape and she didn't know of any other family members that she could call upon. Loneliness was the worst kind of pain imaginable.

The femme had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the door open or that anyone was in the room until a gentle hand landed on her shoulder. Startled the femme jerked until she found herself staring at the gentle face of Optimus Prime. After recognizing him, Nightglider relaxed.

"What brings you to my quarters, sir?"

"I see you liked the gift I left you."

"It helps. I... I just can't face them right now. And what Ratchet said didn't make me feel any better."

"I understand. I told him not to say anything until I had spoken with you. First Aid had to deal with the scratches you gave him."

Nightglider looked away, a look of anguish on her face. "See? No matter what I do I just hurt others, even when they're trying to help me. I have no one left. If I had my brother I would at least be calmer, but I lost my entire family when I was young."

Optimus pulled a chair over and gently took Nightglider's hand in his. "I am sorry about your family. I know there is nothing I can say or do that will bring them back, but if there's anything you need I will do my best to get it for you."

A moment of hesitation. "Actually... Optimus. I wanted to speak with you about something, but now I'm not even sure if it's worth it now."

"What is it?"

Nightglider looked at Optimus. "Sirens are almost like Seekers. They will interface with anyone and everyone with one subtle difference. We interface with those we deem worthy; strong, good personality traits, etc."

A look of understanding crossed Optimus' face. "You wish to interface with me and have me help provide for your Sparkling?"

Nightglider nodded, not looking the Prime in the face. Before long the femme found herself in a searing kiss that she melted into. Optimus lifted the Siren up and carried her to her berth. Nightglider spread her legs, port panel opening. Denta gently scraped over her exposed neck as the head of a big, thick spike pushed into the wetness of her port. Nightglider keened as she griped the large mech. Optimus was ten times her size and his spike was even bigger than Ratchet's had been.

"Optimus, please!" The Siren keened in desperation.

"What do you want from me?"

"I need you to move. Please! Make me scream your name in overload."

A soft purr, "As you wish."

Nightglider had been completely unprepared for the frantic thrusts that the Prime offered. He pounded into her, hitting her sensor nodes over and over again. The sleek silver and blue frame arched up into the Matrix bearer as her hands clenched the berth beneath her. Their chestplatings rubbed together and Optimus whispered sweet nothings into her audio receptor. She whimpered as the Prime whispered naughty things to her, driving her closer and closer to overload.

"Optimus!" She cried out as she overloaded against the mech above her.

The Prime's hot transfluid filled her, offering bits of Optimus Prime to the sparkling. By far this was one of her better interfaces. The Siren fell back against the berth, panting. She offered a soft smile to him.

"Thank you, Optimus."

"It was my pleasure." A look of hesitation crossed his face and Nightglider couldn't help but laugh.

"Optimus. A good Siren doesn't kick her lover out after something as intense and wonderful as the interface you've just given me. You are welcome to stay the night."

It was more than enough. He shifted so that they were both facing the same direction and his arm was wrapped protectively around Nightglider's stomachplating. "We'll help take care of your Sparkling, Nightglider. This I swear to you."

However, Nightglider never responded. She had fallen into a deep recharge, memories filtering through her processor. They were all the happy memories she had of her family, before her carrier was taken from them.


	11. Chapter 11

It took awhile before Nightglider felt like she could face the rest of the Autobots again. The moment she stepped out of her quarters the entire place shook. A startled squeak escaped the femme as she fell to her knees. Alarms blared and Inferno's voice rang out.

"All Autobots to battle stations. The Decepticons are attacking."

Nightglider pushed herself to her feet just as Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, and Blaster barreled past. The femme followed after them, but she was stopped by Perceptor.

"You are in no shape to fight. For one you are carrying and for another you are still recovering from the wounds you had the day Red Alert had his meltdown."

Nightglider jerked away angrily. "They need me! I can be of some use out there."

"No. Ratchet would tear me apart if I let yo-- Nightglider wait!"

The silver and blue femme rushed towards the _Ark_ entrance to find the Decepticons and Autobots in battle. Megatron and Optimus were locked in combat while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were trying a new version of their Jet Judo. Everything was a mess; there was very little command structure aside from Optimus and Prowl issuing orders and the twins did nothing to maintain that command structure. Blue optics carefully took the scene around her. The Dinobots were holding their own under Grimlock's careful care and Mirage was nowhere to be seen, probably invisible.

Then her optics fell on a fallen Autobot. It was Red Alert. Ratchet was working to try and fix him, a deep, burning anger coursed through the femme's frame. Distorted garbling over the comm. could be heard, but that was all it was to Nightglider, a garbled mess. If she had been paying any attention she would have seen the Autobots break from their chosen battle partners and were covering their audio receptors. This confused the Decepticons, but they wouldn't have to wait long. A piercing shriek filled the air causing the Decepticons to spasm in pain. Thundercracker was wincing, but otherwise remained unaffected.

"D-Decep-t-t-icons... R-RETREAT!" Came the strangled cry of Megatron. For once the normally screechy Starscream agreed and followed after his leader, trying to get away from the audio receptor shattering sound.

Before long the femme was swaying and everything went black. The last thing she heard was "Someone catch her!"

Thankfully she wasn't out long. She came to in the med-bay with First Aid hovering over her, concern written in his face. Seeing her optics open he let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?"

"Could be better."

"How come Thundercracker was unaffected much?"

"He's of Siren origins. Sirens and those of Siren coding are somewhat immune to the affects of the Siren Call. It's still uncomfortable to them, but not as potentially deadly or dangerous as with someone of non Siren CNA."

First Aid nodded. "It explains Jazz's warning. We have him to thank for anymore unnecessary injuries."

Nightglider struggled to sit up, but a red hand shoved her back down. "This time listen. You are in no condition to move." There was a pause, "What caused you to make that noise?"

Silence met the question. Ratchet was about to apologize before Nightglider spoke again in a soft tone. "Red Alert."

"He's the reason you were in that mess in the first place... why?"

Nightglider sighed. "Because whether or not I like it, he's still a member of my team. In a sense you're family to me, all that I have left. If Red Alert had offlined my coding would have taken it like I had lost a family member. It hurts and causes agony."

There was a stunned silence. Red Alert was family to her whether or not she cared about him? It was strange to think about, but Nightglider's coding had saved them all that day. Ratchet lightly knocked her over the head and ordered her to stay on the berth. He and First Aid moved away to deal with their other injured patients. Aside from Red Alert the others of the injured list were Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Bluestreak, and Trailbreaker. The ones with the worst injuries were Red Alert and the twins. Nightglider sighed as she lay back against the berth. Not long after, the med-bay doors opened and Prowl entered. He got his report from Ratchet before turning and seeing Nightglider online. He stepped over to her.

"I'm glad to see you are alright. If it hadn't been for Perceptor you might have slightly more serious wounds to think about."

Nightglider shrugged. "I just did my duty, that's all."

She turned her head, trying to hide the tears. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, sir."

"Prowl. Call me Prowl."

"With all due respect, _sir_. I don't think so."

A look of hurt crossed Prowl's face. "Nightglider you need to stop feeling this way. As long as Optimus is Prime..."

"Exactly! As long as! What happens when Optimus dies, hmm? Another Prime will take his place that will be less forgiving than him. I'm sorry, but I cannot accept anything will change until I know for absolute certain. Not every Autobot would agree with Optimus' willingness to let me live."

Prowl let his hand drop as it suddenly dawned on him. It wasn't that she was scared of the others... it was the fact that she was scared of what would happen if Optimus died before Sirens truly became part of normal society. He hesitated and then whispered softly. "Nightglider. If it's any consolation I will gladly die for defending you and your kind. I know I would give my life up for Jazz who I know has Siren coding. He means the world to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

Nightglider sobbed. "At least you still have him. I have no one. My parents are dead, my brother killed while trying to help me get away. I don't have any other siblings or other relatives. No mate. I'm all alone. Sure it was great having Jazz and a few others help provide for the Sparkling, but I will never be liked enough as anything more than a friend."

There was nothing Prowl could say to that except to tell her that his door was always open should she need a friend. Nightglider calmed her nerves and stroked her distended stomachplating. Ratchet came over and did a cursory scan of her frame.

"Is there any difference between Siren gestation time and normal gestation time?"

"Yes. Sirens are in gestation about two months shorter than normal mecha."

"So about four more months to go."

"It could be earlier or it could be later. There's no guarantee that a Siren will hold to form."

Ratchet jotted that down for future reference. He hesitated and then asked softly, "I heard what you talking with Prowl. Why do you think you'll be alone?"

Nightglider shrugged. "Because I'm different. The mech I like doesn't see me as anything other than a friend so I know I'll be alone. And I've paid attention to the rest of the crew to notice that they don't care for me as anything but a friend either."

Ratchet hesitated once more before asking, "Who is this mech that you like? I can try to offer advice if you wish it."

A disturbing laugh escaped the femme. "I'm not going to tell. It will just serve to prove that I'm not meant for love."

"Nightglider, I'm just trying to help."

"I know, but forget it. He will never return my feelings." She paused. "But I will say that he's one of the ones I fragged. One of my best ones."

His face filled her mind and she let out a content sigh. "I-I just wish he returned the feelings or at least noticed I liked him. It hurts being alone."

Ratchet covered the femme with a blanket and stepped away, ordering her to rest while he went to check on the twins. Nightglider watched the medic walk away and wondered if the mech of her dreams would ever come to realize her affections for him. After all... he had given her great advice before, but he was just clueless as to how much she cared for him. Fell for him the moment she saw him too.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright, alright can I go now?!"

Nightglider had been kept in the med-bay for almost a week. Ratchet grumbled before he nodded and released her. "If you come back to my med-bay while you are still carrying I will turn you into a toaster/oven combo."

The femme laughed. "Doubt it, Ratchet. From what I hear you haven't made through on a threat yet."

"Wanna try me?"

"Sure." She kissed his cheek and sidled out, leaving a stunned Ratchet behind.

She made her way to the _Ark_ entrance and outside. It felt good to have the sun beat off of her frame once more. She walked a ways from the down Autobot ship and soon came across a sparkling lake amongst dense trees. She sat down against a tree and watched nature around her. The silver and blue femme had lost track of time until she heard the sound of a jet overhead. Looking up Nightglider watched as Thundercracker transformed and landed gracefully. Something pulled at her frame and Nightglider recognized the need to add Thundercracker's strength and intelligence to her Sparkling's CNA.

"Thundercracker." She said coolly.

"We meet again, Nightglider. I hope everything got better for you."

"It did."

"You can stop the pretense now. My Siren coding is acting up and you know it."

Nightglider smirked, "Well then what are you going to do about it?"

She found herself lifted into the air as she wrapped her legs around his hips and her port panel opening. She could now officially say that this was her best frag yet. It wasn't like interfacing with Ratchet or Optimus. Sure they had been great, but being taken by a Seeker in the air? Now THAT was thrilling. It wasn't long before she overloaded and screamed the blue Seeker's name to the winds. By the time they landed, Nightglider's legs very nearly gave out. She grinned at the mech.

"Now I see why you Seekers always brag about giving the best interfaces. I felt like I was on a human roller coaster."

Thundercracker smirked. "You should try a shuttle. They might be clunky, but they give just as good interfaces in the air as Seekers do. Maybe even a Rotery though they are best on the ground in mecha mode."

Nightglider chuckled and the two talked for a little while before Thundercracker excused himself and returned to the Decepticon base. The femme knew that she was long in returning and made her way back to her home. She soon came across Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Hound out on patrol. They were just returning and Nightglider opted to return with them. It was Smokescreen who spoke first.

"Who was it this time?"

"Before you freak out on me, my coding chooses the potential mates. It's my choice whether or not I want to act upon it." She paused. "It was Thundercracker."

Smokescreen laughed. "Better him than old Screamer any day in my opinion. Sure Red Alert would probably have a conniption fit if he knew you interfaced with a 'Con, but I'm sure he would agree that anyone is better than Megatron or Starscream."

Hound spoke next. "Who will you be taking next?"

"I know I want Blaster and Soundwave at least once. It won't be too much longer before my interface drive deactivates. I need to ensure a healthy Sparkling."

"You going to do Hound or Mirage?"

"No. They have each other and I terrified poor Jazz. I don't want to do it again, even with the permission of the couple. I'm not one to intrude on a mated pair."

Smokescreen nodded. "Good because I doubt Mirage would accept it anyway... unless he is on the list of potential mates?"

"You'll just have to see won't you?"

The femme entered the _Ark_ entrance and made her way to the rec. room. She grabbed her ration of energon and sat in a corner to ponder things over. Needless to say, she was surprised when she had a visitor. Normally she wouldn't, but this particular table mate was not one she was ever expecting. The mech hesitated for a long time and Nightglider thought that he might end up getting up and walking out on her.

"Thanks for saving us the other day... and I'm sorry I was such an aft towards you. Sirens had been responsible for the death of my family and I didn't want to accept one within our ranks. It's still a sore wound that I try not to dwell on."

Nightglider held up a hand, "Red Alert. I understand completely."

"You do?"

"You have a problem with Sirens and I have a problem with normal mecha. It was normal mecha like you and Optimus that killed my carrier, creator, and brother. However, I am willing to forgive your actions if you'll agree to at least try to be respectful when I'm around?"

Red Alert gave a soft smile. "I think I can handle that." He got to his feet. "I just wanted to apologize. I shall see you around, Nightglider."

The femme nodded and drank the rest of her energon. A few minutes later she was on her feet and running out of the rec. room as if Unicron himself was after her. "Red wait!"

The security officer stopped and turned. Soon he found himself being pulled along and into an empty storage room. It took him a few minutes to realize that he had been chosen to contribute.

"You can always say no, Red. I'm not that kind of mecha."

The security officer gulped. "Don't stop. Please..."

Nightglider rode the mech hard and they both came to a crashing overload together. Red Alert's transfluid was taken in by her Sparkling and the pair fell into a content heap. It was Prowl that walked in on them, eyebrow raised. "You both realize that Red Alert is still on duty, don't you?"

"Siren coding doesn't care. If potential mates are near it will usually have me snag them for the sake of the Sparkling. It isn't something I can control very much."

Red Alert was on his feet and quickly cleaning himself off before he returned to his post. Prowl escorted Nightglider to the med-bay. Technically she hadn't been officially released from her earlier punishment and would still be working with Ratchet for the time being. For a moment he had forgotten about it before Prowl reminded him. The medic soon had Nightglider doing inventory while Sideswipe recounted several early stories of his part in the war. Suddenly, Nightglider jerked, hand going to her stomachplating.

"Ratchet! I think something's wrong with Nightglider."

The white and red medic came out of his office, grumbling. He scanned the femme over and shook his head. "No. The Sparkling is nearing protoform completion. Nightglider has a limited time left to get mechs to help contribute to the Sparkling's CNA."

"Who will you choose?"

"Blaster and Soundwave for sure." She blushed and dipped her head and muttered the next two names that caused Ratchet to choke and stutter.

"You can't be serious?!"

"What? Who did she say?"

Nightglider raised her voice so Sideswipe could hear. "Aside from Blaster and Soundwave I want you and Sunstreaker too."

Sideswipe's jaw dropped. "Nightglider, I get that you are getting strong mecha to help contribute, but don't you think that Sunstreaker and I are a bit too crazy for that?"

"You're still strong though and there are other traits being used too. I kind of do want Mirage as well, because of his invisibility."

Sideswipe grinned. "You aren't creating a strong Sparkling. You're creating a super soldier!"

The femme laughed, realizing the analogy. "Oh dear Primus. You and Sunstreaker are crazy, Ratchet's a medic, Optimus is a leader, Red Alert's innate paranoia, Mirage's invisibility... yeah definitely a recipe for disaster."

Ratchet growled. "If you two are done you can leave and leave my patient to rest."

Nightglider was on her feet and out the door in less than ten seconds. Things had been going a little better lately. Red Alert had apologized and Nightglider had gotten a good frag from it. She already had a small list of mechs she NEEDED to get to this time around before she couldn't anymore. Though she would need to talk to a few of them first as they were quite happily taken. Yes. Things were definitely going well.


	13. Chapter 13

"Protoform's complete. It won't be taking anymore transfluid for constructing anymore. Now it's a matter of stamina. How long can a Siren interface for before they tire?"

"About as long as a Seeker if not longer."

Ratchet raised an eyebrow. "You have a short list of candidates then. By the way... who else contributed?"

"Blaster, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Kup, and Trailbreaker."

"Why didn't you get Soundwave or Sunstreaker?"

"Sunstreaker was on patrol and Soundwave was on a mission. Both were disappointed though."

Ratchet nodded. "Well as I said, protoform's completed and you're free to go."

The femme got to her feet and became a little disoriented. Ratchet frowned and scanned her. "Your energon levels are fine, the Sparkling's fine. Why else wou--"

After the deeper scan was completed the white and red medic cursed and grabbed some energon suppliments. "It isn't one Sparkling, it's twins. One looks to be a definite flier. So this is for the flier Sparkling."

Twins! Oh Primus she was having twins! The femme gulped. "Would you happen to know which one is the Sire?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No. Not yet. Once the Sparklings are born I'll get a better reading. Just because we contributed doesn't mean we are the Sires. Yes I know Jazz Sparked you, but that was all it is. Until the coding completely settles the Sire is still up in the air."

Nightglider nodded and took her suppliments with her. She was now less than a month or two away from delivering and she was beyond nervous. Her stomachplating was now completely distended and even now she could go into labor at anytime. Sure it was better that she should wait, but the Sparklings would not be in any danger if her body decided she would have them now. With a sigh, Nightglider entered the rec. room and was immediately put into a chair and a group of mechs surrounded her.

"What's the news? Who's the Sire officially? When are you due?"

"Slow down! Fraggit."

With another exvented sigh, Nightglider answered the questions. "Twins, one's a flier, no decided Sire, and any day now for the next month or so."

Blurr was excited and it definitely showed.

"IcannotwaituntiltheSparklingsareborn! Imeantwins? That'srareandIonlyknowoftwosets; SideswipeandSunstreakeraswellasRumbleandFrenzy."

Nightglider smirked. "Twins are rare, but I can tell you these aren't a split spark like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

There were laughs all around and the femme leaned back in her chair, pulling out the energon suppliments. Ratchet had told her to take it with every cube of energon she had. Due to her condition she had to have double the rations for the sake of the Sparklings.

"Oh and Ratchet said that even though transfluid contribution is no longer needed, he said the energy provided will make the Sparklings stronger."

Murmurs of excitement passed through the mechs. Blurr had long ago accepted that he would never be chosen as a berth partner by Nightglider. He was fine with it, not wanting to lose her friendship. It even turned out that Nightglider only wanted Hot Rod and Springer as friends and nothing more. Though it had surprised everyone when Nightglider took ancient Kup to berth. They wondered why the Siren coding would choose someone as senile and cranky as him. Deep down though, Kup was a kind mech. He genuinely cared for those he fought alongside and Hot Rod was like a son to the old mech. Sure he was strict, but his wisdom and experience had made for the ideal pickings for her Sparklings.

The femme hummed when the alarms went off. Nightglider sighed and got to her feet.

"You aren't coming into battle with us. It's too dangerous for the little ones."

Nightglider shot Hound a nasty look. "I can still help even if I'm not on the battlefield, thank you very much."

She turned on her heel and headed for the main command center. Jazz was staying behind while Prowl and the others headed for the Decepticons. She listened as the comm. chatter filled the room. Prowl calmly organized the strategy while Optimus calmly directed all focus to the Decepticons. The skirmish lasted for several hours and Nightglider was worried the entire time. The mech she had feelings for was out there. Hands clenched and unclenched at the thought of losing him before she at least got her feelings for him out. Jazz touched her shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

Nightglider shook off her negative feelings and smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks though."

Jazz beamed and turned to the console when Teletraan I announced the Autobots' victory. Jazz and Nightglider made their way to the _Ark_ entrance and waited as the injured were brought back. Thankfully there was nothing life threatening... this time. Careful optics scanned the injured but her chosen mech was not among them which lifted a huge burden from Nigthglider's spark. Turning the femme entered the ship once more and headed for the med-bay. She was either helping with inventory, grabbing things needed for small injuries such as these, or on monitor duty.

"Need any help, Ratchet?"

The medic looked up and beckoned Nightglider over. "Can you cover this wound? I have to grab the materials I need to patch it up. Swoop and First Aid are busy with other patients."

The Siren nodded and her hands replaced the medic's. Her striking blue optics watched as the medic went to grab the proper materials and grade needed to put Tracks' arm back together. Once Ratchet returned, Nightglider watched as the white and red mech did his duties. After a few moments, "Ratchet? I know it's a little late, but may I train to be a medic?"

All sounds ceased in the med-bay and everyone turned to look at her. Beautiful, fiery Siren wanted to be a medic? That was a new one.

After a few moments of decision, Ratchet nodded. "First Aid is thankfully nearing the end of his training. I can safely take a third apprentice without a problem."

Nightglider smiled. She didn't really like fighting and her Siren Call caused her more problems than she cared to admit. It was draining and exhausting and not something she was keen on using again. Besides saving Red Alert's life, the femme had used that particular ability one other time. It was shortly after her carrier had been killed. It was still a painful memory, but thankfully this last time had saved a life instead of being used as a cry of anguish. The silver and blue femme hummed as she followed Ratchet around and helped with the injuries. Before long it was just her and the three other medics.

"Come back tomorrow bright and early. I'll start your training then."

Swoop was actually bouncing on his feet. "Me Swoop glad me Swoop no longer newest apprentice."

Nightglider smiled tiredly and headed for her quarters to get some recharging done. She needed to be well rested for her fist day as medic's apprentice.


	14. Chapter 14

Almost three months had passed and Nightglider STILL wasn't near delivery. Ratchet was becoming concerned, but Nightglider wasn't.

"Ratchet. Calm down. Sirens tend to break the norm more often than not. Primus, carrier told me I was a full two months late and my brother a whole one month early. Yes it's a little longer than is comfortable, but the Sparklings are _fine_."

She just couldn't seem to stress that enough. Ratchet continued to fawn over her like a mother hen for some strange reason. "What's gotten into you anyway?"

"Sparklings aren't meant to be this long overdue. There could be serious complications. What if..."

"Ratchet. If I remember my studies right, this is normal even for our kind. Granted humans are at most one month late in carrying, but it doesn't necessarily mean there will be complications. There is a chance, yes, but not a guarantee."

The medic sighed, "I'm just worried about you is all. You're my newest apprentice and like a sister or daughter to me."

Nightglider felt tears sting her optics and she hugged Ratchet. "I appreciate it, but that kind of thinking is what got my family killed. I don't want to lose you either."

With that, the femme left the med-bay to grab some energon for herself and Ratchet. First Aid had the day off and Swoop was out training with the other Dinobots. She hummed as she entered the rec. room, heading for the energon dispenser there. Grabbing the two cubes she added her supplements in her cube and turned to head back to the med-bay. Suddenly a loud screech filled the air and the sound of something shattering filled her audio receptors. For a moment Nightglider wondered who was screaming. After a few moments she realized that _she_ was the one making the noise. The Siren fell to her knees, grabbing her stomachplating and panting heavily, trying to remember the training she had for this. It was one of the first things she had learned despite it being slightly more advanced.

As a carrier she had to learn this first so she could know what to do if Ratchet or one of his apprentices weren't around. Mirage leaned Nightglider against the wall while Sunstreaker ran to get Ratchet. Within moments the yellow Lambo had returned with the medic. Concern was written all across his face.

"How does a Siren deliver?"

"P-Port."

Many winces. Normally a mecha delivered via the stomachplating through separating, but apparently Sirens were different. Ratchet snapped at everyone to leave them, but one stayed behind. Prowl knelt and took Nightglider's hand in his, whispering and humming softly to her, trying to calm her.

"Alright when you feel a contraction, I need you to bear down. I know it's painful but you need to do this."

Nightglider nodded and did as she was instructed. Her hand literally broke Prowl's hand, but the Chief Tactical Officer barely flinched. He knew his hand would be dealt with later. For now this was all Nightglider. For several long hours, the femme screamed obscenities, especially about Jazz. It was his fault he Sparked her up. It was the fault of everyone else who contributed. Ratchet and Prowl just looked amused as the femme continued to push.

Towards nighttime the first Sparkling was born, a mechling grounder. Swoop had come in then and taken the Sparkling and began to clean it off. "Me Swoop say him Sparkling very handsome. Him Sparkling look like Kup with him Optimus coloring."

While that may be, neither of said mechs were the Sire of the mechling. Nightglider was too busy bearing down to pay any real attention to what Swoop was saying. The pain was intense and Nightglider was terrified that she would pass out before her second little one came into the world. The Autobots were all waiting anxiously to hear news of Nightglider and her Sparklings. Even the Decepticons had been contacted and Thundercracker was pacing anxiously. As a contributor even he was considered a potential Sire for one or both of the Sparklings.

Around 2:48 AM, the second Sparkling, a femmeling Seeker this time, was born. Ratchet recorded the times into the computer and Nightglider held her Sparklings for the first time. The mech had Kup's body and Optimus' coloring while the femme had Ratchet's body with Jazz's coloring as well as Jazz's sensor horns. Swoop conversed with Ratchet in low tones before the medic nodded to Prowl. The SIC picked the femme up bridal style and carried her to the med-bay. Once there Ratchet turned to Nightglider.

"Alright. Swoop tells me he knows the Sires of the Sparklings."

Nightglider looked up and waited. Which mech or mechs were the lucky ones?

"The mechling was Sired by Blaster and the femmeling was Sired by yours truly."

Both Autobots. It was a shame. The only thing about Thundercracker that had come through was the Seeker bit on the femmeling. Nightglider hummed softly as her twins slept soundly against her. After a few moments of silence, Ratchet spoke again.

"What will you call them?"

"I'll call my son Dusk Sky and my daughter Skysong."

Ratchet entered the names into the logs and called Blaster in. The hostmech looked confused. "Ya wanted to see me, Ratch?"

Nightglider shifted Dusk Sky into his Sire's arms. "You are his Sire."

Blaster's optics widened and he held the precious one close to him. "Oh hello little one. Aren't ya just the cutest thing?"

Ratchet gently took his daughter and sat on the berth. Both mechs were proud to be the happy fathers of the two little ones. However, things just didn't seem complete. Nightglider watched with a soft sadness as she knew the one she wanted most was not there for _her_. She wanted a mate; like Prowl was for Jazz or Hound was for Mirage. It tore at her spark that she didn't have someone even though the one she wanted most was so close yet so far from her. With a sigh, the femme took her twins and fed them while Ratchet watched on, making sure that the Sparklings would be alright. After that the femme settled down to recharge for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

She was happy, she really was. Maybe not complete, but Nightglider was definitely happy. She had rested in the med-bay for several days before being placed on Sparkling leave. Thundercracker had been allowed to visit to look at what his contribution had reaped. True he was a little disappointed that he wasn't the actual Sire, but Nightglider had made him the proverbial Godfather of Skysong. Starscream and Skywarp had come as well to look over their brother's somewhat little one. Starscream actually looked pleased.

"Sire or not, she's definitely a Seekerling. And Skysong is a perfectly delightful Seeker name."

Nightglider smiled softly. "I hoped it would. I wanted to give her as much of a Vosian name as I could. Even though Thundercracker isn't the Sire I would like him to be the one to teach her all about Vos and how to fly."

Thundercracker's chest puffed out proudly at this. At least he would get some say in how the femmeling was raised. Ratchet was a little distrustful at first, but realizing that he wouldn't be able to properly tell her about her Seeker heritage, the medic had given in. Megatron had contacted Optimus for a permanent cease-fire. For the sake of the Sparklings the war would be brought to an end. It should have made the femme happy, but deep down it just made her even sadder and it definitely showed. Many of her friends tried to get her to talk to them, but Nightglider began to withdraw into herself slightly.

It would now be about the time that her life would be nearing its end. There was no way that Nightglider would be allowed to live. Why should she? Aside from the Autobots and Decepticons on earth, she was still a hated being and when her old unit found out they had screamed for her energon and her head. Upon hearing this the femme became more and more terrified as well as irrational. Her friends were unable to help and she had no one she could go to that she felt she could completely trust. However, the femme held on for the sake of Dusk Sky and Skysong. She had to as their carrier.

About two weeks after her delivery date, Nightglider was called into Optimus' office. The femme entered and stopped cold in her tracks. There standing next to the Prime's desk was the leader of her last unit. Fear clutched at her spark and she backed away against the wall. the mech sneered.

"I should have known you were a Siren. Why else would Dusk Sky protect you so hard. Optimus I formally request that she be transferred back into my unit, her and her children."

A terrified keen escaped her. She had to protect her children at all costs! However, Optimus beat her to it.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Firestarter."

"Technically she's here under false pretenses, sir, and that makes any transfer orders she was given null and void. She's coming with me."

"Why?! So you can murder me and my Sparklings?!" The femme roared angrily.

Firestarter smirked. "You are a blight on our people. All the mechs you have lain with should be killed. Of course, Optimus Prime would be spared as he is the Prime but Jazz, Ratchet, Thundercracker... all of them should be killed along with you for accepting you into their berth and contributing to more disgusting filth."

He stepped forward threateningly and Nightglider's armor rattled dangerously. Jazz and Thundercracker would know what it meant and apparently Optimus did too if his optics were any indication. However, the Prime just sat there, watching and waiting. Suddenly, Firestarter lunged at her and a snarl wrenched through the air. Nightglider's claws sharpened and she began to scratch and bite the mech in defense of herself and of her children. Suddenly, Firestarter raised an energon blade and held Nightglider by the throat. Optimus was on his feet in an instant.

"That is enough! Firestarter let her go or I will have no choice but to arrest you."

"I am merely following the law!"

"Then hear me now. I hereby declare that all Sirens and those with Siren coding to be allowed as normal citizens of Cybertron and to be treated as such. The same rules will apply to them as they would to you and me. If they steal they will be judged accordingly, murder will see their death. No more will there be bloodshed just because they are different."

"They're monsters!" And with that the energon blade came down and Nightglider's life flashed before her optics. She would never get to see her children again! They would follow her to their graves!

Nightglider's optics squeezed shut as tears flowed down her face. However, there was no pain, no stabbing penetration. Sobbing the femme opened her optics to find that Firestarter was in Ironhide's and Inferno's custody. Nightglider curled in on herself, terrified out of her processor. The femme covered her face in fear and shame. However, there was one thing she did not realize. Optimus and Soundwave had gotten together to formulate a plan that would save all Sirens everywhere. Soundwave had set up a camera in Optimus' office with the Prime's permission and had broadcasted it live to every Cybertronian monitor that it could reach. They had seen the Prime's verdict and Firestarter's blatant disregard to the new law.

When Nightglider later found out she had been furious that she had been used in that fashion, but Optimus had told her that they needed her to be as uninvolved as possible in order to show that she and all Sirens were normal mecha just as he was. It made sense the more she thought about it. Nightglider hadn't reacted until Firestarter started advancing on her and she had made warning signs which had been ignored. And everyone had seen that Nightglider was only trying to defend her children when push came to shove. Though it still hurt that she had been used but she got over it.

Thanks to Nightglider, things were slowly changing for anyone of Siren origins. Jazz and Thundercracker were free to announce their status without repercussions. the thing was... they had someone to celebrate with. Firestarter had been stripped of his rank and dishonorably discharged from the Autobots. And it turned out that Dusk Sky had not been killed, but in fact hidden so well that it had been assumed he was killed.

Brother and sister were united, but it still wasn't enough for her. For now though it was. The siblings cuddled in her quarters, happy to be together again at last.

"Dusk Sky... I thought you had been killed!"

"I know. And I'm sorry. Is it really true you named your son after me?"

Nightglider nodded. "I did. I love you so much!"

She buried her face into that familiar warm body and breathing in his spicy sweet scent. And like normal, Nightglider's emotions were not hidden for long.

"What troubles you my dear, sweet sister?"

Nightglider hesitated before she spilled everything. Since coming to Earth she had fallen for someone. She had never been sure how to go about showing her affections to the mech and she was afraid of rejection.

"Who is he?"

The femme finally spoke the name that she had been afraid to say for so long.

"Kup."


	16. Chapter 16

The post war victory party was a grand affair. It not only celebrated the end of the Decepticon/Autobot war, but also the freedom of Sirens and those that just carried the coding. Nightglider sat in the rec. room, watching as her friends danced all around her. It had taken awhile, but the Decepticons had integrated well with the Autobots. Jazz and Prowl had pulled Nightglider into a dance with them several times before the femme refused all dance requests afterwards. Her optics glanced through the crowd and more than once she spotted Kup, speaking and dancing with various mecha. The silver and blue femme had gotten her brother to agree not to say anything to the ancient Autobot. She would tell him when she was ready.

The night wore on and Nightglider was no closer to announcing her feelings for the mech. It was then that she realized that she never would. With a depressed sigh, the femme shoved her untouched highgrade away from her in disgust. She couldn't stick around, she just couldn't. After all she had seen Kup become friendly with Springer and it sickened her that she had been too afraid to speak her feelings to him. Whatever happened now was all her fault anyway. And of course it didn't escape anyone's notice that Nightglider all but fled the room, tears visible in her optics.

Dusk Sky stomped over to Kup. "This is all your fault you fragging old timer!"

"Me? What did I do, lad?"

Hot Rod snorted. "Kup you really are dense aren't you? She's been pining for you ever since she first lad optics on you, but seeing you get friendly and frisky with Springer all but ensured that she would never have you."

Kup blanched as Hot Rod spoke. "W-What do I do?"

It was Dusk Sky who answered. "Nothing. You had your chance and you blew it. For a Siren, once they lay their optics on the one they were meant to be with it's a done deal. Sure she'll take lovers here and there over the course of her life and maybe have more Sparklings, but in the end she will be essentially alone. You broke her spark, Kup, and there is nothing that can be done now to salvage it."

The party mood seemed to have soured now for a lot of mecha. Jazz and Prowl wanted to do something, but they knew Nightglider enough to leave her be when she was worked into this state. The femme had gone to her room and cried herself to recharge. Her dreams were filled with a mocking and laughing Kup, Springer at his side. The next morning, Nightglider gave her Sparklings to their Sires and left. She had requested a ship to leave Earth. The femme had formally filled out a form to request that she be freed to leave the Autobots for good.

"Are you sure I cannot change your mind?" Optimus asked, sadness filling his entire frame.

"I'm certain." The femme replied with a sneer.

"There's nothing for me here. Aside from carrying Dusk Sky and Skysong there is nothing of me in them. They carry the code, but Skysong isn't a Siren. They don't have my frame type nor my coloring. I'm sick and tired of this charade and I just want to leave."

Optimus sighed and nodded. "Very well. Unfortunately the next ship won't arrive for another five months. I can assign you someplace to sleep if you do not want your quarters back."

"My quarters are fine. Once the ship comes I am leaving and nothing comes with me. Burn everything after I leave. I want nothing of mine to exist. They mean nothing to me now."

The Prime nodded and dismissed Nightglider. The femme went to Ratchet and retracted her apprenticeship with him, stating that it no longer interested her and that she no longer cared what happened. This disheartened Ratchet and his two apprentices as they watched Nightglider walk away.

"Me Swoop sad for her Nightglider. Me Swoop thought that her Nightglider happy."

"So did I, Swoop. So did I."

Nightglider stomped to her room to find Kup standing outside the door. She hissed at him and slashed her claws across his face. "You aren't welcome here. Now leave!"

"Please. Let me explain."

"There's nothing to talk about. Now if you don't leave me be I will comm. Red Alert to have you forcefully removed."

Kup looked like he was going to argue before a frustrated look crossed his face. He stormed off, creating another thorny stab within her spark, proving to her that her choice had been wrong to begin with. Sticking her olfactory sensor in the air, the femme stalked into her quarters and locked the door behind her. She then proceeded to her berth and sulked. Jazz tried to pick her lock, but for once seemed unable to do so. It turned out Optimus has overridden Nightglider's code with his own. Jazz was never able to pick his leader's lock or codes and once he set his mind on something, there was nothing to change it.

With a sigh, Jazz turned and walked dejectedly to Prowl's office. He entered and sank into a chair. Seeing his mate's sadness and dejection, Prowl tossed the datapad aside and pulled his mate to him.

-What is it my Jazz?-

-Prowl... I'm worried. I like Nightglider. She's a wonderful friend and I want her to be happy.-

-I know, Jazz. But you can't help them all no matter how hard you try.-

Jazz whimpered and pressed against his mate, tears in his optics. Prowl reached over and locked his office down and lifted Jazz's chin. Their lips met in a searing kiss. Using one arm he swept the datapads off his desk and laid his mate across it long wise. Jazz spread his legs and let his port panel slide open. He keened loudly as Prowl's spike thrust into him. The TIC gripped Prowl's white shoulders as the Praxian pounded into him.

-PROWLER!- Jazz cried as the tactician rubbed against his sensors just the way he liked.

Prowl grunted as he ground their hips together and drove his spike deeper into his mate. Within moments, Prowl's spike slammed against Jazz's gestational chamber and pierced it. The SIC's engine roared loudly as he overloaded into his mate. Jazz stared up at Prowl in shock. They were soon tied together and Jazz spoke shakily.

"P-Prowler... why did you..."

"Didn't you always say you wanted Sparklings my lovely Jazz?"

Jazz whimpered. "You always told me that you didn't want them. Granted I Sparked Nightglider up, but you never once showed an interest with me. Why now?"

Prowl pulled his mate with him as he sat back down on his chair. "Because I love you. I came to love the two that you ended up giving the original coding for and I realized... I wanted them. I wanted to see you swollen with my Sparklings, to raise them with you, and to see our offspring grow up."

He kissed his mate again. -I _want_ this, Jazz. I want to see you heavy with my Sparklings.-

Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl and deepened the kiss, their glossas twining. -I love ya, Prowler!-

-I love you too, my beautiful Jazz.-


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next five months, Nightglider prepared to leave and Jazz showed signs of heavy carrying. Everyone congratulated the pair on this surprising bit of news. Not a single of the crew had ever pegged the pair to have children themselves. Skysong enjoyed spending time with her Sire as well as her Godfather, but the femme missed her carrier immensely. Nightglider never visited, never saw her children. She had refused any contact with them as they only served to remind her of old wounds. Granted she still loved them, how could she not? It did not mean that it was painless.

Several days before the ship was due to land to drop off supplies and to pick up Nightglider, the femme got a very distasteful surprise. As she was returning to her quarters after her daily ration she saw Kup standing outside her quarters. She hissed angrily at him.

"Can you not take no for an answer?! I want nothing more to do with you!"

Kup held up a hand. "Can you at least let me speak, lass? Please?"

Nightglider wanted to tear him to shreds, however, her coding was still firmly attached to this one mech even after everything. They were silent for a long while before Nightglider sighed and opened her door. "Fine. You have twenty minutes to say your piece and then you are to leave and never speak to me again."

Kup nodded and followed her inside. He stood while she sat in a chair. The femme indicated a seat. "Well?"

The ancient Autobot took a seat and pondered how he was going to say what he wanted to say. He knew he had done fragged up, he knew that Nightglider didn't want him anymore, he knew that if he ever let her go without speaking his mind he would never forgive himself. Finally, he took a deep breath and swallowed his pride.

"To start off I DID see the way you were looking at me, lass."

Nightglider snarled and was on her feet. "And yet you did NOTHING!"

Kup made a face. "Sit down and listen!"

The femme grumbled and sat back down. "At the time, no, I didn't. I'm an ancient mecha, Nightglider. I didn't do anything because of that. I was hoping you would choose someone closer to your age, like Ratchet or Hot Rod. But no, despite everything I was the one you kept turning to during transfluid contributions. And yes, I checked, lass. I was the only one you took to berth more than once other than Jazz. What I couldn't understand was why a pretty, young femme like yourself would go after a rustbucket like me."

He took a deep shuddering breath. "I wanted you to choose someone else, someone your age, someone you didn't have to worry about dying so soon after finding them. I don't like Springer, not like that. I only got "friendly and frisky" with Springer because I was trying to get you to see that I _wasn't_ meant for you. Not once was I trying to push you away, but make you see reason."

The mech covered his face with his hands. "It took me awhile before I realized... I was wrong. Granted the others told me I was, but for myself to realize it made me also realize that... I was in love with you."

Nightglider's optics stung with tears. He loved her in return? But why had he been avoiding her then? As if reading her mind, Kup went on. "I never said anything before because I was actually afraid that _you_ would reject _me_ , lass."

The silver and blue femme's spark sank. They had both been fools. For a few moments they sat in silence before Kup got to his feet and started to walk to the door.

"Wait..."

Kup stilled just a few feet from the door. Nightglider bit her lip and then sent the code to her door to lock before getting to her feet and walking to the ancient mech. "Kup, look at me."

The teal mech turned and stared down at the smaller femme. Primus, she was beautiful. Just seeing her like this was breathtaking. Kup blinked in bewilderment as she pulled him into her berthroom. She left him at the door to lay back against her berth and spread her legs, port panel sliding open. The scent of lubricant filled the air, causing Kup's interface panels to burn with need. He sensed that this was completely different from what she normally gave off.

"Lass?" He asked, confused.

"Shhh... it's alright, Kup. What you are scenting is meant for the one that the Siren has chosen... it's... I want you as my mate, for now and for always."

Kup gave a low growl before he pounced on the femme, spike coming free and thrusting hard into the femme. Nightglider keened at the intrusion and arched up into Kup. Sliver legs hooked over the teal mech's hips. For once both her coding and her own choices were in sync. Kup was the perfect mate in all possible ways and her body knew it. One final bit of coding direction flashed across Nightglider's HUD. This was what she had been waiting for since she had heard the stories. Every Siren save for a VERY select few had chosen immortality... sort of. Granted Sirens could die, but they always outlived their mates when the chose this path. Actually, Nightglider could only remember one femme to have chosen "mortality" and that was her own carrier.

A Siren had a choice of choosing long life or bonding to her mate. The deliberation was a long one and for many Sirens the temptation was great. Kup thrusting in and out of her and grinding their panels together most certainly didn't help her much either. Her mind became fuzzy and in this state Sirens tended to make mistakes and choose the wrong thing. Somehow though, Nightglider had managed to choose what she wanted. There was a strange clicking and shifting sound and Nightglider was pulled from her passion just long enough to find that Kup was staring down at her spark in awe.

"A Siren is monogamous. Spark play ensures permanent bonding."

Kup looked into the femme's face. After a few moments hesitation, he let his chestplating slide apart to reveal his own spark. Their sparks jutted towards each other and merged. Nightglider cried out as the sensations that hit her were like a ten ton building falling on her. Kup saw everything from her and she of him.

-Kuuuuuup....- She whispered softly, close to overload.

-N-Nightglider... Lass...- Came the strained reply.

The ancient mech pounded into her before his spike penetrated her gestation chamber and they both overloaded. Nightglider arched up into her bondmate and screamed his name for the world to hear. "KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Everything went dark as Nightglider sank into oblivion. It was well into the next morning before she woke up. The ship was due within three days and Nightglider had a choice to make. Kissing her sleeping mate's cheek, Nightglider cleaned up and left her quarters to head for Optimus' office. The femme announced herself and she was allowed in. She stopped and stared as she saw Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, and Jazz sitting there.

"Am I interrupting something, sir?"

"No. Is there something you needed?"

Nightglider shifted nervously before she took a deep breath. "Sir... I formally request... that you disregard my request to leave the Autobots."

Optimus raised and eyebrow. "And why should I do that? You made it perfectly clear that you did not want to stay around after the way Kup treated you."

She dipped her head. "About that, sir..."

The femme gulped before taking a deep breath and standing tall and proud. Optimus sat with his hands folded on his desk, everyone seemed to be waiting with baited breath.

"Ratchet... remember what I told you about spark play?"

The medic's optics widened. "Yes." Came the strained whisper.

"Explain, please."

"A Siren never spark plays. For them the moment their spark touches another spark they are bonded for life, even if neither side wishes it."

"What does this mean for Nightglider?"

Ratchet got to his feet and shuffled over to the femme, scanning her spark area as he did so. Once the scan was complete he turned to Optimus, serious look on his face. "It means she is sparkbonded... to Kup. His spark signature is twined with hers AND she's carrying again."

There were looks of surprise and shifts. Nightglider looked straight at Optimus. "Kup is my mate, sir. We had both acted on emotions and didn't give either a chance to explain... until last night. If I leave I will be leaving my mate behind and condemning my offspring without their Sire."

Optimus sat there for a few moments before speaking. "You do realize the seriousness of going back against your word don't you?"

"I do, sir, but I also know that you never turned in my resignation."

Ratchet, Prowl, and Jazz shot startled looks to Optimus who sat there calmly. Jazz was on his feet. "Well did you or didn't you?!"

Optimus' only reply was to reach inside his desk and pull out a datapad and push it towards Jazz. The TIC snatched it up and read it and saw the note at the bottom. DENIED. Jazz's jaw dropped. "You denied her resignation. How did she know?"

Optimus smiled, "Because she knows me all too well. Remember I was one of the ones who contributed remember? She knows me enough that I wouldn't have let her leave until she and Kup had sorted things out. And I figured they would and she would be staying. I denied the request and hid it the moment she left my office."

Jazz's optics lit up and he ran towards Nightglider and threw his arms around her. "Does this mean you'll be staying?"

"Yes, Jazz. I will be staying with my _family_." The femme was content to embrace her friend lovingly while the rest of the three mechs joined in. They were her family, her world. There was a tickle of tenderness and love radiating from Kup who mentally joined in as well. Nightglider had found where she belonged... and she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.


End file.
